Rise of a New Devil
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi at the age of six, Kyuubi tells him all the secrets that the Hokage kept from him. Why he was hated, why he was beaten, and who his parents are. In Naruto's anger he he awkaens his ancestors blood, the blood of the forgotten legend Sparda. Having enough of Konoha Naruto fakes his own death and takes a new name, his name is Nero Sparda. Naru/NeroXFemSasu
1. Chapter 1: From the Ashes

**This story is a AU version of another one of my stories called Devil May Cry: The Devil Shinobi**

**Well anyway I hope you like the first chapter to my new story Rise of a New Devil.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago a demon fought against his own kind for humanity in its darkest time. The demon went by the name of Sparda, to some he was known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Sparda woke up to justice and fought against his own kind, Sparda stood alone in his war against his brethren, yet despite that Sparda won in the end. Sparda casted a spell destroying the bridges between our world and the demon world, however he had to pay a price and that price sealed away most of his power into the demon world as well, when he died the rest of his power went into his sword Force Edge. Before he died however Sparda married a human woman by the name of Eva and had two sons by the name of Dante and Vergil. Sparda gave Eva his amulet, which she gave to her sons after she divided it into two pieces, and made for his sons two enchanted swords for them, by the name of Yamato and Rebellion.

The sons were different each representing a different piece of Sparda's soul. The older twin Vergil represented Sparda's demonic side and was the wielder of the sword Yamato, Yamato was a sword said to be able to cut through anything no matter what it was and capable to open or close the portals to the demon world. The younger twin was Dante and he represented Sparda's humanity despite he himself being a demon from hell, Dante wielded the sword known as Rebellion it was symbol of Sparda's undying will to never surrender.

While the two were siblings they fought each other as hated enemies Vergil sought to undo the spell that Sparda casted to make an opening to the demon world to find their father's sword and claim the power of their father power for his own means, regardless of the effects that it would have on the human world. Dante fought his brother to protect the human world despite them being family; Dante saw something in humans like their father that was worth protecting.

In the end Dante defeated Vergil, despite Vergil having the sword of their father and saved the human world, that was the start of one legend. Dante did many other deeds and saved the world several other times. He had walked in the path of his father and saved many lives. As time passed, the world changed along with it, the legend of Sparda was covered up and forgotten by the sand's of time.

Many centuries passed and on the tenth of October in a land known as the Elemental Nations, a demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha seemingly out of nowhere and for no reason whatsoever. It was held off for about a week but the casualties for this action were in the hundreds as loyal shinobi and civilians of Konoha lost their lives to the dreaded Bijuu. Many families were broken apart, children orphaned, wives widowed, friendships shattered, and homes were destroyed by the unstoppable force of nature known as Kyuubi.

But none had suffered as greatly as a small infant who was unfortunate enough to be born on the day as the Kyuubi had attacked. Why you may ask it is simple really the infant was used by the Yondaime Hokage to defeat the all mighty being one and for all and lost whatever chance he possibly had to live a normal life in Konohagakure.

One would ask why the infant suffered. If the infant helped the Yondaime Hokage defeat the Kyuubi wouldn't it be treated as a hero, right? Sadly, this was not the case here as the way the Hokage defeated Kyuubi using the infant is what has caused it to suffer unbelievably so.

No human no matter how powerful could ever hope to beat a demon, so the Hokage used a powerful jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into the child.

The Jutsu summoned the god of death himself to the field, the price the Hokage payed to seal it away into the baby was his own soul. From that day forth Minato Namikaze was seen as a true hero, while the baby that he wanted seen as a hero by the people was forced to suffer a life worse than death since that day.

This is that child's story, this is the story of the child who awoke his ancestor's blood and followed his heart, protecting those he held close as he also walked the path of his ancestors.

**Chapter 1 From the Ashes**

At a small ramen stand in the city of Konoha there was a small group of four people there enjoying a nice meal of ramen for dinner. Three of these people looked alike in some regards obviously meaning that these people were family. The woman had long black hair that went half down her back and black eyes with pale skin, she was wearing a dark blue shirt and beige pants, she was Mikoto Uchiha. The teenager there had dark brown hair and tanned skin that separated them in that department he was wearing the standard Anbu uniform without the mask, and then the little girl who sat next to a boy. The little girl was about six and looked like a miniaturized version of her mother with the same black hair and black eyes she was wearing a blue Yukata with peach blossoms that went down past her knees with a red obi that had with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, this was Satsuki Uchiha.

The one that stood out the most though was the little boy, he was also six and had spiky sun kissed blonde hair that seemed to go in every direction possible with bright blue eyes his most noticing was the three whisker marks, and he was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl on the back and orange shorts. He had big goofy grin on his face that seemed to show pure happiness while he ate his ramen, this one was Naruto Uzumaki.

Mikoto had a good idea on who his parents were and went to the Sandaime about it. When she told him her theories and who she believed to be Naruto's parents. The Sandaime sighed and told her the truth about who Naruto's parents were, after his explanation he asked Mikoto to keep it a secret and to not tell Naruto out of fear that he would tell people that he was the was the son Yondaime, and then Iwa would send assassins' to kill Naruto since he was the son of the man who was hated by everyone in Iwa. Mikoto at first wouldn't agree and told him that he deserved to know of his parents and his burden.

Sarutobi begged her to not tell him and asked her if any child deserves to know that they bear such a burden. It took a little more convincing until Mikoto finally agreed, before she left however she said, "know this Sarutobi if anything happens to him. It's your fault, because you lacked the backbone to protect him when he needed help."

As they ate their ramen with gorging down like there was no tomorrow that today would be his last day on earth. "Hey Naruto the academy will be starting up soon will you be joining it too," Satsuki asked curiously.

"Yeah I can't wait I'm so excited, I'll be a step closer to being the Hokage," Naruto said.

"True you'll be a step closer but you would still have a long way to go before you can make that dream come true," Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Itachi don't be such a downer or you'll grow wrinkles at this rate, just enjoy the moment," Mikoto chastised.

The small group laughed (or in Itachi's case chuckled) they enjoyed their ramen peacefully and laughed but all things must come to an end sooner or later. Soon they had to go their separate ways, Naruto was sad that it came to an end even though to him it seemed to just begin. See you tomorrow Naruto," Satsuki said as she hugged Naruto with a smile on her face, Naruto didn't know why she had a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself Naruto," Itachi said as he ruffled his hair. Mikoto then came up to him and hugged him and said, "Goodbye, see you tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and started to walk back to his apartment until he heard a little girl's voice say, "Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto turned around and saw Satsuki running up to him with something in her pocket. Naruto looked at Satsuki and asked, "Something wrong Satsuki."

Satsuki looked at him with a smile causing Naruto to smile and she said, "Naruto hold out your hand please I got a surprise for you."

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes and after a few seconds he felt something cold in his hand, when Naruto opened his eyes he saw a golden locket in the shape of an oval, Naruto looked up at her and saw that she had smile on her pale face. "Naruto there's more to it watch," she pressed a small button on the side of it and Naruto heard a small click.

When Naruto heard the click he saw that half of the locket could now move freely, Naruto lifted the other half of the locket and saw a photo of him and Satsuki with their arms around each other and a smile on their faces. On the other side of it Naruto saw an inscription that said 'Never forget' and couldn't help but like it even more.

Naruto looked up at her and gave her his big goofy grin and hugged the girl and said, "Thank you so much Satsuki!"

Satsuki would have said something if she was not currently lost in la la land. Satsuki's face was as red as a tomato. Naruto didn't know but her family did know that she had a crush on the blonde for a while now since a couple of months since they first met when they were four.

"Well Naru-Naruto I got to go see you to- tomar-tomorrow," Satsuki stuttered. She then ran off heading back towards her family. After she left Naruto stuffed the locket into his pocket as he heard people whispering and several of them were along the lines of, "hey look, it's the Kyuubi brat, and what was the other child doing with that thing," one villager whispered.

"That crest, wasn't that the symbol of the Uchiha clan on that other kid's clothes?"

"What was a member of the Uchiha clan doing with that..._thing?_"

As Naruto made his way back to his apartment he ignored the looks and glares that the people were sending and kept up the image he wanted them to see. The image that he wanted them to see, he wanted them to see a happy go lucky kid. Naruto's thoughts then moved to his precious people mainly that family.

Naruto enjoyed every moment he spent with those people there, because unlike most of the people in Konoha who glared at him with hatred, those people accepted him with open arms. Naruto treated everyday like it was his last day alive and cherished every moment for a reason.

He didn't know if it would truly be his last day alive. He wasn't a fool like the people thought he saw he noticed the glares the hatred they sent his way. What he did know was that it involved the fox that attacked six years ago. He went to the Sandaime and asked him about it, but all he told him was that they were misguided that you aren't what they think you are. That wasn't enough for him.

Didn't he have a right to know why they hated him, why they scorned him when he did nothing to them at all. Sometimes he wondered who the real monsters in this village were, was it him like they claimed he was, or was it them who beat him and blame him for something that he never did.

The last time Naruto cried was two years ago, after another beating, Naruto decided that he had enough crying. He wanted to leave this place yet he couldn't he had a lot of money what he lacked was the ability to protect himself. He didn't have any weapons or powers that could aid him if he got into trouble, so he figured that it would be best to wait before he made any attempts.

When Naruto stood in front of the building he opened the door and saw the graffiti on the walls, the graffiti said 'monster' and several other profanities. Naruto ignored them as he also ignored the scamper of rats and roaches in the building.

He didn't care about them anymore, when he first tried to get rid of them to make this place better they just came back. Eventually Naruto stopped caring and trying to get them to leave.

Naruto stood in front of the door to his apartment and opened the door it was the only reasonably clean place in the entire building it was a decent place it had the necessities and next to no possessions of major value.

But that was enough for him. All he needed was the essentials to survive, as soon as he entered the room the smile he had faded away into a cold and calculating look. He looked over at the rug and moved it to the side revealing hatch to a tunnel that led out of the building.

This room was the very reason why he chose a room on the first level to begin with. Not even the Hokage knew of the trapdoor the building he lived in, it was the very reason why he chose this building to live in of all places. One day he was being chase by a mob and went into this very building in the very room he now lived in. The Hokage tried to convince him to change his mind but Naruto stood firm and didn't change his mind, one day he figured that he could use this tunnel to escape the leaf, but for now he had to wait.

Naruto placed the rug over the hatch and then made his way to the bed; after he fell he closed his eyes hoping that he would get the questions to his answers soon. As fate would have it he would get the answers that he wanted and so much more.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a whole new place. It looked like a sewer if the water any indication. He looked around and noticed some pipes on the roof were glowing light blue with a slight tint of red. Naruto, began to follow the pipes, until he came to a large room where the only thing that resided there was a giant cage door. Naruto walked closer to inspect it and saw that he gates were being held together by a single slip of paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

"Is anyone in there?" Naruto called out loudly.

For a moment nothing happened, then it came a loud swish sound that made him jump back just as a large clawed paw slam into the gate. A loud chuckle came from within the darkness of the giant cage. Then the thing that had attacked him came into view, it was huge, it body was covered in reddish-orange colored fur, burning red eyes. But the most notable feature of the creature was the nine tails swinging back and forth behind it.

"You're the…" Naruto began as he stared at the beast with a cold and calculating look on his face.

"**The Kyuubi no Kitsune,"** the creature finished for him.

"So the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me, that answers several questions then,"

"Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and said, **"you are smarter then you let people think you are, interesting."**

"I do the last thing I need is even more people out there trying to kill me."

"**True enough."**

Naruto glared at him and said, "you know everything due to you being inside your host correct?"

"**Yes I do so everything my host knows I know since I am inside of them."**

"So Kyuubi do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked curiously having a feeling that the fox knew who they were.

Kyuubi gulped having a bad feeling that the kid wasn't going to like what he heard next.

"**You're mother was Kushina Uzumaki my former vessel who was related to Mito Uzumaki the First Hokage's wife. She died the night of me being sealed into you, if you think that she abandoned you."**

"And my father?" Naruto asked as he glared at the fox. Wondering why his status as a jinchuriki was revealed and not his mothers and Mito's status wasn't. The old man knew that and didn't bother to hide his status, Naruto was angry at the old man and his anger was growing by the minute.

"**You're father was…was the…Yondaime Hokage who sealed me into you." **

Naruto's anger was growing even larger by the minute; he had a scowl on his face and asked, "Did anyone offer to take his place in the sealing?"

Kyuubi nodded with a solemn look on his face and said, **"yes the old man as you call him and...your godfather who if I remember right, his name was Jiraiya the toad sage."**

"My godfather," Naruto growled out, his anger finally reaching the breaking point.

Naruto's glare intensified and his face showed rage, pure rage at being lied to so many times by the old man about why he was hated and who his parents were, all that he had to suffer because of that one man, because of his own father, Naruto yelled out in hatred for his father. "THAT BASTARD!"

Naruto got down on his knees in his mindscape and was currently unknowingly drawing on Kyuubi's chakra around his body; he started slamming his arms down in anger on the floor of the mindscape. Naruto started screaming out in frustration and anger, if he was paying attention to the outside world he would've noticed a purplish blue aura started to surround him and his eyes were starting to glow red, they glowed so brightly that their seemed to be nothing in them but a bright red glow, their wasn't anything else at all in those eyes except the red glow.

Kyuubi could only stare wondering what was happening until a familiar scent had hit his snout.

'_**This scent it… it can't be! I thought that the line died ages ago!' **_Kyuubi thought as he watched the boy. The boy stood up and Kyuubi saw instead of a blonde hair and tanned skin boy, he saw a silver haired and pale skin boy with glowing red eyes.

However his most notable change was his right arm, his right arm now looked like a demons instead of a human's, the skin was now a glowing blue and seemed to be under a red articulated armor that resembled a lizard's skin, the hand was now a claw and seemed to glow brighter as the seconds passed. Kyuubi stared at him with his mouth hanging until he finally managed to say.

"**You… You are a descendent of Sparda!"**

"Sparda? Who's Sparda?"

Kyuubi cleared his throat knowing that this story was probably going to take some time to do, **"Long ago, almost 8,000 years back or something like that I was there was a full out war between Humans and Demons. Humans fought to preserve their race and the demons to destroy it. The demons were led by a powerful demon prince named Mundus. Mundus wanted control of the entire human world. He amassed an army and selected demons of great power to lead them. One was named Sparda. At first, Sparda fought the humans and with his army, slaughtered many. However, one day, according to legend, he 'woke up to justice,' which I believe is a load of bullshit, anyway."**

**"He turned on Mundus and his fellow demons and fought against them. Single handedly, he fought Mundus's armies until he finally returned to hell to defeat Mundus himself. They fought long and hard until finally he defeated Mundus. He sealed Mundus away and forced his armies to separate. He pored his entire being into his sword and sealed the portal to the demon realm. He then set demonic guards to keep the portal safe and then disappeared, only appearing in various times throughout the ages to protect humanity."**

**"After that Sparda ruled over the humans for a time, he eventually vanished into history, he was a legend to the human world and was known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Sparda eventually met a human woman named Eva, and eventually married her and had two sons, twins."**

Kyuubi then told him about Sparda's twin sons and their weapons Yamato and Rebellion, **"I remember that the weapons were hidden so others couldn't get them, but they are protected by powerful allies that the twin sons' had. Their most likely devil's that they beaten in combat to obtain. You should wait a bit when you are much stronger before you make any attempts to retrieve them. Your arm also might lead us to them as well."**

Naruto had a contemplative look on his face as he thought over the story everyone thought that all demons and devils were evil and untrustworthy demon.

Naruto could only think that he was descended of people that had actually managed to overcome hell itself and win. Kyuubi told him of how demonic society worked and the Devil Arm's that are achieved through defeating a demon of sufficient power.

"**Kid I'm willing to cut a deal with you, in exchange for a small amount of freedom; I shall become your first Devil Arm."**

"Why the hell are you willing to help me?"Naruto asked, demons were devious, he knew that you should never trust no matter what the offer was. He figured that it probably wasn't like them to just offer up their power to anyone.

"**Because Sparda's are notoriously powerful and won't be killed easily. Even without this power you've unlocked, I've been watching you kid. I know I can't corrupt you enough to let the seal off even if I tried. With this power, you would just resist me even more anyway. At least with this, I can get some form of freedom."**

Naruto thought it over and he would need a weapon that would help him out in the future, "fine we have a deal, so what happens now." Naruto saw that the mindscape and Kyuubi was starting to fade away and asked, "What's happening?"

"**It would seem that you are waking up?"**

"I see, can I talk to you again?" Naruto asked the giant fox who had a smirk on his face.

"**This is your mindscape all you have to do is think what you want to say and I will hear you even though I will be a weapon we will be able to communicate with each other, if you need a example it will be as if you are a jinchuriki without a demon sealed inside of you,"** the fox responded.

"One more thing, what's your name? I doubt that Kyuubi is you real name," Naruto said as he began to fade away.

"**You're right," **Kyuubi said,** "its Kurama." **Before Naruto faded away he nodded showing that he heard the fox's name.

**Reality**

Naruto opened his eyes and took in a large gasp of air. Naruto took several calming breathes and then looked at his right arm which now looked like a demon's arm. Naruto flexed the arm and rolled his hand around, it felt like it never changed at all that it was still the same arm, Naruto looked in the mirror and saw that his skin was pale and that his hair had turned into light silver in color and it was no longer spiky at all. He then lifted the shirt off of his boy and saw that he now had a tattoo of a red fox head surrounded by fire on his right bicep, but the most noticeable change was the whisker marks or better yet lack of. His most noticeable feature gone like it was never there.

'_I got to tell the old man.' _Naruto thought as he made his way towards the door, Naruto grabbed the knob to the door but before he opened the door another thought entered his head.

'_Why let him know, when he was the one who let them have their way with you, who lied to you so many times in the past.'_

Naruto stopped thinking of a reason why. A reason to tell him of the change, but no matter how hard he thought no reason came to mind. Nothing at all to add to the argument that he should. In fact the reason to not tell him and leave just increased. Soon Naruto's hand left the handle and another thought entered his head.

'_This is it. This is it; this is the perfect time to leave. I don't look anything like my old self. I got the way out of the leaf, but they'll just send people out looking for me if I just leave, so what to do?'_

'_Kurama you there?'_

"_**Yeah I'm here, what do you need?"**_

'_Do you know a jutsu that makes physical clones?'_

"_**Yes the **__**Shadow Clone jutsu**__**, it will make solid clones an all the information will be passed down to you when they are destroyed, your mother used this one allot."**_

'_How do I do it?'_

"_**To do the **__**Shadow Clone jutsu **__**you have to make a ram sign, and to save us both time, since you'll ask anyway make a cross sign. What are you planning?"**_

'_Let's just say through the ashes of one a new life is born.'_

Naruto got his hands into the cross position and made several clones, he then had the clones use the transformation jutsu that Itachi taught him to turn them into random people. Since the academy was going to be starting soon, Itachi decided to help train Naruto and Satsuki in the basic jutsus of the academy. Which were the Transformation, Substitution, and even the Clone jutsu which Naruto failed horribly at doing.

"Alright one of you guys go get a couple bottles of bear and another of you go get a lighter, here's some cash," Naruto said as he handed some money to two clones. The clones nodded, each of them running off to get their respective item.

"The rest of you keep watch for any Anbu until the other two come back, this all depends on luck and timing." The clones nodded and left the room to blend in with the people leaving Naruto alone who was now moving the rug off the hatch.

Naruto moved towards the window and looked up at the night sky, he couldn't help but want to stay, not for Konoha, but for Satsuki, Naruto dug his demonic arm into his pocket and pulled out the locket that Satsuki gave him, he opened the locket and looked at the picture inside of it. He stared at it for a few minutes in silence, his head then dropped and he had a few tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Naruto wiped the tears away and then made his way to his bed, Naruto took out a black hoodie and a black glove, he place the glove over his hand an then put on the jacket, he then crouched down and pulled out a backpack from under his bed, Naruto filled the bag with his clothes, food, and a journal.

Naruto placed the bag on his back and then turned his head to the door when he heard a knock. A clone opened the door and said, "Boss their back, what's next?"

Naruto went to the blanket on his bed and started to rip it into shreds, he took the shreds and gave it to the clone and said, "have the others make a couple molatavs an then have them throw them into the building, I'll take the secret way out through the tunnel and be outside of Konoha's wall after you guys set the place on fire, then find a secluded place and see the people's reaction, but after that immediately dispel yourself got it."

The clone nodded and said, "sure thing boss, good luck and hope you don't get caught." The clone then left the room, Naruto quickly opened the hatch and jumped down the hole and then closed the hatch, before he ran down the tunnel as fast as he could never looking back.

**The Clones**

The clones that Naruto created were standing outside the building with the molotavs lit and ready to be thrown, one clone said, "ready boys."

The rest of the clones nodded and then threw their respective molotovs threw the windows of the building, it didn't take too long for the fire to spread out and smoke to rise up into the sky, the building was soon completely ablaze one clone stepped forward and said, "guys we got to go now, their bound to notice this."

"Right let's go!"

The clones then ran as fast as they could in a different direction if they were caught it didn't matter, but it would draw suspicion that Naruto wanted to avoid. The clones easily found a hiding place among the many buildings an alley ways in the district. They watched as several Anbu showed up and performed some water jutsu to hopefully put out the flames before the flames could spread to other buildings in the area.

Then they saw the old man himself appear with a look of horror on his face. There were several Anbu around him and one with a dog mask on his face with gravity defying silver hair, they couldn't see his face but they knew that he was afraid and hoping that Naruto got out. People started coming out of their homes and saw that the building that the 'demon' lived in was on fire. The Hokage and silver haired Anbu tried to run in and see if Naruto was in the building, but they were stopped by several Anbu that grabbed them and prevented them from going in. Just as the Hokage was about to command them to let him go the building started to collapse on itself, and with a loud crash the building had fallen in on itself.

The Anbu had let them go and did several more water jutsus to douse the remaining flames. The Hokage got down on his knees as tears were starting to fall down his face. The Hokage raised his hand and then made a fist as he slammed it into the ground, one of the clones managed to hear him say, "Naruto I'm so sorry…I should have done more… but I allowed my stupid belief to blind me… please forgive me."

The Anbu that tried to run in also got down on his knees and slammed it into the ground he then let out a scream of sadness and anguish. The civilians that saw him as a demon were cheering in happiness that the demon was dead. The clones having enough decided to dispel themselves to stop watching this event.

**Naruto**

Naruto reached the end of the tunnel and kicked open the door to the tunnel. Light immediately flooded into the tunnel, Naruto went through and took in a large whiff of fresh air. Naruto then let out a content sigh and thought, _'feels good to breathe in fresh air after being in that tunnel.'_

"_**So Naruto where are we going," **_Kurama asked.

'_No that doesn't feel right anymore,' _Naruto thought.

"_**What doesn't feel right?"**_

'_That name, my name it doesn't feel right anymore, that's what my par… no that's what Minato and Kushina called me, but it doesn't feel right anymore. Naruto died in that fire today, and from Naruto Uzumaki's ashes…Nero Sparda was born. That who I am now. I am Nero Sparda and I will make my mark on the world.'_

"_**I know you will boy, I know you will."**_

Naruto now Nero then made his way north as he let the wind be his guide, if he bothered to look back at the village he would see smoke rising up into the sky. The clones' memories entered his head and he shook his head refusing to think about it. However even though he was leaving a place that had hated him since he was born, there were tears going down his face, those tears weren't for the leaf… they were for leaving the person closest to his heart.

* * *

There will be several chapters until Nero returns to the Leaf Village and I will include several Devil Arms from the Game like Alastor and maybe Pandora.

Nero will be traveling with two Oc's who he meets during his traveling and before he returns to the Leaf Village.

Neither of the Oc's or Nero will be using Alastor I have someone else in mind for that.

Leave me a review to tell me what Devil Arm I should use from the game or leave me leave my your idea for a Devil Arm.

Well hope you like and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reactions to One's Action

Sorry for the long wait people but life's has just been crap lately and more bad news School is starting in a couple weeks for me which sucks.

Ken Lim: To answer your question yes Nero will be using more then just Rebellion, Yamato and Force Edge, this chapter will reveal that.

DragonSoul28: your right there aren't any spear type devil arms i got a few ideas in my head.

ddcj1990: Its going to be a couple of chapters before his return to Konoha. I figured that it would be best to show him run into them and show that instead of just doing a time skip.

People this chapter is mainly Konoha because we see how the people react to the choices made by the Sandaime and Nero.

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Reactions to One's Actions**

The Sandaime Hokage was angry and sad at the same time, tears were streaming down his face as he sat in his office. The pain of failing not only Minato and Kushina, but also Naruto had hurt more then anything else in his life. He had let the one thing that Minato left behind to suffer a life worse then death. He allowed himself to be pushed around out of fear and senile belief that they would honor Minato's wish. He should've done what was done with Kushina and Mito and kept it a secret, but since he didn't a innocent boy had to suffer and die at an age that no child should.

When he finally managed rain in his emotions he signaled Kakashi, Kurenai, Itachi, Anko, and Yugao forward and told them the truth of Naruto's heritage and told them everything about his god parents. Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao started to cry while Itachi's eyes were moist as a small trail of tears fell from Itachi's eyes. Kakashi though held his head down in sadness as much as he wanted to cry his tears were already spent with his red eye as prove showing that he had been crying for awhile.

When all of them had regained control over their emotions he signaled the Anbu hidden in the room away and said, "I want all of you to go on a A-rank mission for me, I want you to track down Tsunade and Jiraiya and get them back into the village as soon as possible. I plan to make them pay for ignoring their duties as Naruto's godparents when they should've been here and done more. But I let my own belief blind me to what I **should've** done and forced them to at least come back and check up on him. If you they don't come back through persuasion then give them a threat tell them that if they don't come back then I will mark them both as S-rank missing nin."

The Sandaime had a dark look on his face as he handed them the letters saying that if they don't come back then they will be marked as S Ranked missing nin. The assembled Ninjas nodded their heads with determined eyes and then left the office to bring back the sannin that were supposed to watch over Naruto.

Despite all the good that Jiraiya's spy network did in protecting Konoha he never even bothered to get to know his own godson. He should've forced Tsunade to come back and helped her get over it but he didn't simply letting her do what she wanted.

Sarutobi down at his chair and looked at a pile of paper work, he then sighed as a memory of what happened a couple years ago when Naruto went to the park. He remembered the way the civilians and shinobi alike stared at him when he arrived at the playground. Naruto walked towards the center of the park, but stopped when he noticed the stares that people were giving him.

He then crumbled his hat as he remembered his hat as he another memory entered his head. He remembered a child probably a year or two older then Naruto punch him in the face. The two child began to fight with other kids joining in the battle. It soon became an all out brawl, all the kids beating up the blonde. Sarutobi got himself ready to help Naruto stop but stopped when he saw the parents come up to their children and lead them away. But his blood froze when instead of hearing the parents reprimand their children for beating up the blonde they congratulated them instead for the deed.

Sarutobi raised his hands up toward his face and covered his face. That memory wasn't the first of a time he didn't help the blonde out of a jam. It was one of several others where he didn't help him out of fear. Fear of being of the part of the minority that didn't see him as the demon, when he saw Satsuki and the other members that were part of his Anbu and some Jonin help the blonde he had wished that he had their courage to do what they could.

He had wished countless times that he had the strength and courage that they had, the strength and courage that proved that they weren't afraid to be part of the minority. But then again he was the one who had set the line when he followed Minato's wish and told everyone about the Kyuubi. He should've done what was done with Mito and Kushina and kept it a secret that only he knew, then he wouldn't be afraid o be part of the minority.

_'Minato what use was the peace you gave us… if we can't thank the one person who you wanted to be seen as a hero for giving us this peace most of all?' _Sarutobi had tears falling down his cheeks as he remembered Naruto who was sitting by himself as tears fell down his cheeks. _'Minato__ your child had done nothing to deserve this fate, no one deserves to die so young, but with what you did to him. You had cursed him to a life of hell by not letting me or Jiraiya do it…'_

He then thought of what Minato truly did to his own son and what the term Jinchuriki truly meant. Jinchuriki was loosely translated and meant human sacrifice. Jinchuuriki's weren't a sacrifice because they were given to the demons. They were a sacrifice because they were sacrificed in the name of peace, they were the very scapegoat for the leaders of villages and civilians alike, they were the very physical manifestation of the people's fears. They were sacrificed not to the demon, but to the very populace that they worked to protect. The Jinchuuriki's weren't a sacrifice of their own will… they were called and force to be a sacrifice. They were called to sacrifice any semblance of a normal life, sacrifice their families and sacrifice any precious bonds that they might have had with someone else. The very fate that Minato had casted on Naruto the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the very fate he casted on his own son.

He then crumbled his hat more as the tears fell freely down his face. _'Minato you stupid fool, you stupid and noble fool. Why did you have to be so stupid and leave your own son alone in this world that many would hate him for what you did to him despite your wish.'_

"Um Lord Hokage," a bear masked Anbu said worryingly as he entered the room. He had heard of Naruto's death and knew that the Hokage had held the boy not only in high regard, but also very close to his heart as well. He didn't want to do this and tell the Hokage that the council had called for his presence, but was afraid of what the council would do to him if he didn't.

The Hokage turned to the Anbu, but couldn't hide the tears that freely fell down his face. The Anbu felt saddened when he saw those tears and feel a pang of sadness hit his heart, he like a few others didn't see the boy as a demon and saw him as a person who was cursed at birth with being the container of Kyuubi. The only one of said group that didn't know of his condition was the small Uchiha girl who seemed to be the only Child around his age that accepted him.

"What is it Bear?" The Hokage asked in strained voice. The Anbu was quiet for a moment and sighed as he gathered the strength and said, "Lord Hokage the council has requested your presence on the matter of Naruto Uzumaki's death."

The Anbu looked up at his leader waiting for his reply and saw that the Hokage's head was down. When the Hokage raised his head instead of the eyes of a broken man, he saw the eyes of a man who looked ready for war.

The tears still streamed down his cheeks but his eyes showed a iron will that would break only in death. The Hokage turned toward the Anbu and felt like bowing feeling the aura of the shinobi that was known throughout the world as the God of Shinobi. "Tell them I will be their soon after I settle some things."

The Anbu nodded and quickly left the room using the Shunshin. After the Anbu left Sarutobi turned and looked at the Forth's head on the Hokage monument. _'Minato I'm sorry that I didn't have the will to protect your son until it was too late to do anything to protect your son. I will not have your son be remembered as the Kyuubi's reincarnation! And for that I most break what I thought I would never do until he was a Chunin, but he cannot be harmed by Iwa and Kumo when he is already dead. It is time that the people learned of what they had done to the savior.'_

The last though that the Hokage had before he left the room was, _'Naruto I hope you can forgive this old fool for not having the strength and courage to be there for you. I hope that you can forgive me wherever you are.'_

**Council Chambers**

The Hokage made his way toward the council chambers with a face that seemed to be set in stone and a will made of iron. When he reached the door to the chambers he opened the door and made his way towards his chair in the chambers with the intent to make sure that Naruto would not be remembered as the fox reborn, but as the hero who the people of Konoha had scorned, beaten, and in the end killed. They would know that they had did a unredeemable act by what they did to him that no matter how hard they tried the stain of such an act would never be removed. They had not only killed a child, but the son of their hero who they saw as a hero, but had damned the one thing that he had left behind and wanted to be seen as a hero.

The Hokage would make sure that they know that even if it took a river of blood for them to understand their crimes.

After the Hokage sat down in his chair a man on his left who was one of his former teammates known as Homura Mitokado, Homura was depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's had always worn, even in his youth. He also had a strong jaw-line a facial structure he had retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wore similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage.

A woman on his right, where the shinobi side was, sat his other former teammate, Koharu Utatane. In her youth, Koharu was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. In her old age, she maintained her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings were also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

In the back of the room where no one could see him was a man known as Danzo was Hiruzen's rival since they were kids and was always overshadowed by Hiruzen's accomplishments. Danzo appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was kept bandaged. Danzo has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. He looked like a man that had endured numerous battles, but he had a personality that made a brick seem lively.

On the right side of the council sat the Shinobi council which consisted of the clan heads from the clans that helped made up Konoha's shinobi forces. It consisted of Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, and Fugaku Uchiha, who was Itachi and Satsuki's father and Mikoto's husband.

On the left side was the civilian council made up of rich merchants and somewhat influential people who had some ties with others. One that stood out had bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono with yellow trimmings and large earrings in her ears. She was Akemi Haruno one of the more influential civilian members of the council.

Danzo stepped out of the shadow's and made his way towards Sarutobi and said, "Sarutobi you took quite some time getting here, as the Hokage you know that you shouldn't keep the council waiting."

The Hokage was quiet and didn't even bother looking in Danzo's direction, Danzo who was annoyed that his old rival was ignoring him was about to yell at him, but stopped when he felt Sarutobi's killing intent. Everyone in the room was afraid when they felt that killing intent, the last time any of them had felt any killing intent from him was the night when Kyuubi was sealed into him and a member of the civilian council members said to kill Naruto despite him being a baby.

"Danzo," the old man said that sent a chill down everyone's spine. "I am the Hokage the leader of this village, you are a advisor which means that you are to give me advice not tell me what to do."

The Hokage then turned away from Danzo and turned towards the civilian members and glared at them. All of the civilian members tensed up and were close to shitting themselves from his glare, the Hokage then said harshly, "I hope you are all proud of yourselves."

"Of course we are, we finished the Fourth's work, we killed the…" the pink haired council woman started.

"His son," the Hokage said. Everyone in the room looked at him and after the realization set in the clan heads started glaring at him with hateful looks and the civilians faces clearly showed that they were stunned since they had a flabbergasted expression on their faces. Akemi being the first person to recover yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN WE KILLED HIS SON! HE'S THE DEMON AND WE KNOW IT!" the pink haired council woman screeched.

The other council members finally managed to regain their senses, Tsume snarled as some of her teeth and nails elongated as she glared at the man. "Who was his mother Sarutobi?" Tsume asked.

The Hokage looked down and was about to answer when a feminine voice said, "his mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Everyone turned to where the voice came from and they saw Mikoto glaring at the Hokage. The shinobi council gasped at that except the civilian council looked like that they didn't care in the least. The first one to say anything was a balding council man who had hated Kushina said, "of course that demon is the son of that Whirlpool whor…" started but couldn't finish because a kunai was lodged between his eyes, thrown by Tsume, which caused some civilian council members to panic.

"Hokage!" The pink haired council woman said.

"That is enough!" the Hokage shouted, but then his robes were grabbed a angry Tsume. Tsume looked at him with rage in her eyes and her nails were digging into his robes. Tsume looked ready to kill him and she yelled out, "you bastard! I swore a blood oath to Kushina that if something would happen to either of us we would look after the other's children! What the hell gave you the idea that he wouldn't be safe with me protecting!"

The old Hokage sighed and said, "it was for Naruto's protection. If Iwa and Kumo ever found out Minato had a child, then they would have sent assassination or kidnapping missions out for him. Although it seems that it didn't help him in the end, in fact I wonder what would've happened if I did say something about Naruto's parents then maybe he would still be alive and protected by the people. They would've probably seen him as a hero for being his son. Instead of Iwa Naruto was killed by the very people that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero by. Minato is probably rolling around in the Shinigami's stomach in pure anger for what this village has done to him."

"Can you blame him Sarutobi! Sarutobi all of us were friends of Minato and Kushina, what the hell gave you the idea that we would do anything to hurt him! I can say for certain that all of us would gladly fight to protect Minato's child! Minato was a friend to all of us and we would gladly fight to protect his children, you had no right to hide this from us!" Choza roared out as he glared at the old man.

The Sandaime held his head down in shame and said, "I did what I thought was the best thing to do around the time, I wish I could go back and make things right but I can't."

"That's right you can't make things right," Mikoto said coldly as her Sharingan came to life as she glared at the Hokage. The Hokage shivered at the sight as she glared at him, Fugaku stared at his wife and knew that he shouldn't say anything if he valued his life. If the Sandaime had a choice between being talked to by a angry Kushina or Mikoto he would rather take on a angry Kushina. "I hold Naruto's death on your head Sarutobi as I told you that day. He deserved better Sarutobi! You should've done more the will of fire you had when you are younger is gone in my eyes since you pretty much decided to be the council's bitch! You are not my Hokage. He never knew why he suffered because you kept it from him. Reap what you have sown Sarutobi because the blood of a innocent is on your hands because of your actions," Mikoto said coldly.

After that she left the room, if she had turned to look back at the man who was the Hokage then she would've seen tears starting to stream down the old man's face.

**Nero**

Nero was currently walking down the road with his backpack slung over his left shoulder following the path that the road led down towards the nearest town hoping to arrive at the nearest town without too much trouble. Nero looked t his gloved hand and then a image of Satsuki appeared in his hand, Nero then balled his hand up into a fist and looked up. Nero then heard something in the forest around him, Nero stopped walking and turned towards the sound in the forest around him and saw several figure's rushing towards him. Nero with narrowed eyes stared as the approaching figures with unease, they didn't have a high chakra level, but they did feel unnatural.

One of the side effects of his demonic change was not only his new appearance, but from what Kurama had told him it gave him larger chakra reserve then regular humans and that it had improved his eye sight and sensing. The chakra he was feeling felt foul, corrupted, evil. What was in the forest then jumped out of the cover of the foliage and landed in front of Nero. The creatures looked like large green lizards that stood on their hind legs and had a shield on one of their arms. The creatures hissed at him and Nero cocked eyebrow as he looked at them and thought, _'Kurama do you know what these things are?'_

**_"Yes I do, they are a lower class of demons that are called assaults, their fast and have the agility to back it up," _**Kyuubi replied.

_'Thanks Kurama,'_ Nero thought back. Nero then watched as one ran towards him thinking that it was going to be a easy kill. Nero stood in the same spot and waited for it to get closer to him when it was a couple steps away from him Nero quickly raised his demonic arm and pulled it back behind his head, Nero then launched his fist forward as fast as he could and punched the assault in front of him, the assault was sent flying and skidded across the ground until it crashed into a tree. Nero then blinked out of amazement and whistled as he looked at his covered arm.

'_Kurama do you have ANY idea on what this arm can do?' _Nero asked curiously. Nero wanted to know the full capabilities of his arm and what it could do to the smallest detail.

**_"How the hell do you expect me to know what your arm can do!" _**Kurama replied.

_'Because you were sealed inside me before you became my Devil Arm.'_

**_"Point, but the keyword is WAS, but I don't know everything about you like how you kept your true personality that you kept hidden from the world."_**

Nero was about to send another thought to Kurama but stopped when he saw the other assaults rush towards him. Nero jumped away as the slash came down on where he was standing, Nero rolled up the sleeve of his jacked and removed the glove from his hand and placed it in his pants pocket, revealing the demonic arm to the world.

Another one of the assaults rushed towards him as another tried to get his right side. Nero then clenched his demonic right hand into a fist and saw that it had a dull blue glow around it. _'Time to see what this new arm of mine can do,'_ Nero thought.

Nero then leaned back to avoid a claw that was aimed at his stomach and grabbed the demons hand. Nero then lifted the demon up and slammed it on top of the approaching demon's body slamming them both into the ground, Nero heard several loud cracks and looked down at them and saw that the ground now had several long cracks in the ground causing Nero to wonder just how strong is he now, but quickly got over it and lifted the demon's body and slammed it into the ground repeatedly, after he did he lifted it one last time into the air and threw it at another.

Nero then looked around and saw more assaults come out of the forest, _'Kurama how the fuck do I bring you out!' _

**_"Okay kid its very simple hold your arm out and say my name," _**Kurama said.

Nero stood where he was dumbfounded by how…easy it sounded. _'That's it?'_

**_"Yup that's it, now summon me dammit and kill these things!"_**

Nero placed his demonic arm forward and said, "Kurama!"

A glow came from Nero's right bicep that was where the tattoo of the fox head was, but it quickly passed and fire arched over his arm and went into his hand. A small ball of fire was in his hand but then it extended and grew to the point of where it was bigger than his body, the point that grew away from him then launched another ball that seemed to curve into a scythe like shape. The fire then seemed to harden and take the form of a weapon that looked like a cross between a axe and a scythe. The weapon had a black curved handle and a long blade that resembled a fang, on the bottom of the handle was a large fox head that had pointed ears and large teeth, the last thing that he noticed on the weapon was that it had a metal chain with a with a small spike attached to the end of the chain.

Nero lifted the scythe and smirked thinking about how much he was going to enjoy this. Nero then cracked his neck and said, "this is going to be easy, his I going to be fun."

He then lifted the demonic weapon and was a bit surprised by how light it was, but then remembered that he punched one of them into a tree with a single punch and slammed another into the ground repeatedly. He then rushed forward and swung Kurama into a assault's shielded arm, the assault believing that the shield would be enough to protect. It wasn't.

The scythe like axe easily pierced through the shield and imbedded itself into the demon's head, he then pulled it out and used the metal fox head on one behind and rammed it into another's stomach. Nero then used his other arm and grabbed the chain and started to spin it over his. The axe flew in the air around him in a circle, it was then that he noticed that the chain grew longer he then slammed it downwards towards one demon and watched as it embedded itself into its skin.

He then pulled on the chain with his normal arm and forced it to come to him and held his demonic arm except this time a ethereal of demonic arm appeared over. Nero deciding to ignore the ethereal arm at the moment cocked his fist back and saw that the ethereal arm did the same. He then launched his arm forward and saw that the ethereal arm did the same, when it collided with the demon the demon was sent flying and skidded on the ground until it stopped.

Nero allowed his body to relax as he looked at the dead demons, he then looked at his arm and whistled in amazement and thought, _'what can't this arm do?'_

**_"I don't know kid, but you should experiment and try discover everything you can about your arm now that its changed," _**Kurama said.

_'Agreed,' _Nero thought back. He then placed the weapon on his back next to his backpack and continued on the road. After a bit of walking down the road he decided to ask Kurama a question, _'so Kurama I once read that you and the other bijuu were part of the Jubi right?'_

**_"Yes we were part of the Jubi once, but obviously not anymore he was powerful and a bit awkward in some regards to other devil's, some devils said that his power was near that of Sparda, but I myself don't believe that. Sparda was fighting for selfless reasons and for his loved ones, no one can beat a man like that easily and expect to win unscathed."_**

_'The Jubi was awkward how exactly?'_

_ "**Before the cataclysm which led to the shinobi way around your ancestor's time he saw humans as a weak species that didn't deserve their place, but he found them fascinating due to their inventions and their wars. But one of the things that fascinated him the most were guns."**_

_'Guns?' _Nero thought curiously. He didn't know what the weapons looked like, but if the Jubi of all things was interested in them then they had to be good weapons.

**_ "Yes Guns which fired what humans called bullets, allow me to show though I warn you now, you will get a bit of a headache." _**Kurama then started pouring images into his head, which caused his head to slightly hurt, Nero placed his hands on top of his head and saw memories flash through his eyes. A man with large hands was taking a gun apart piece by piece and then build it back together. He then watched as the man then started to make what Nero guessed was bullets for the gun, he then loaded the bullets into his gun and Nero watched as the man fired the rounds one at a time.

_'What the fuck was that!' _Nero thought.

**_"That was bits and pieces of the Jubi's memories each o the bijuu have a piece of him inside of us since we originated from him so we each have some memories from him and a piece of his power, I suggest that when we stop at the nearest town we try to find a inn first to rent a room and then a blacksmith to make your own gun."_**

_'Okay one last question though and then I'll be done why didn't he attack sooner like before the cataclysm instead of after?'_

**_"He thought that it would be better to wait and attack when it would be easier when no one could stop him, think about it what better time to attack when the bloodline of Sparda is dead or supposed dead."_**

Nero nodded his head seeing the logic behind it and continued down the road. He eventually made it to a town and had a small smile on his face, he pulled the glove out of his pocket and rolled down the sleeve of his jacket covering his demonic arm completely. He then sent Kurama away so that no one would see it. it would look pretty strange if you saw a kid walking into town with a scythe like axe on his back wouldn't it.

After a couple minutes he found a inn called the Sleeping Lion Hotel, Nero thinking that it would probably be for the best decided to enter the hotel, the hotel was radically deserted on the first floor but then Nero looked over at the clock and saw that it was close to midnight. Nero then looked over at the counter and saw a woman over at the counter who had a somewhat pale skin color and brown hair. Nero went up to the counter and said, "miss can you help me?"

The woman looked down and saw Nero and said, "yes is there something you need?"

Nero nodded his head and replied, "yeah I need a room for couple of days can you lend me one."

"Yes I can is it just you?"

"Yeah just me."

Nero then pulled some of his money out of backpack and paid for the room. The room was good better then what he lived in to say the least, the room had a large bed and had place for him to place his clothes and a bathroom with a large tub. Nero just placed his back on the counter and jumped on the bed decided to get some sleep.

**Morning in Konoha**

Satsuki ran through the streets with her mother close behind her and saw that people were partying and drinking in celebration of the riddance of what the people were saying the 'demon spawn,' Satsuki wondered what they were talking about but, stopped when she got to Ichiraku's sat in one of the chairs..

"Hi Ayame, Teuchi!" the small Uchiha cried happily, a large smile on her face. The two aforementioned cooks smiled back at the girl, a pang of grief however appearing soon after that only Mikoto saw. No doubt it was caused by the absence of her usual eating partner. "Isn't Naruto here yet?"

"Um, well, Naruto is," the man began, his eyes avoiding the gaze of the small girl. They met with her mother's eyes, which held a saddened look at the reason as to why the boy wasn't here. However the gazes also held traces of something akin to a plea to keep quiet, as if asking him to stay quiet as to keep the childlike purity that Satsuki still had. "He was sent away by the Hokage so he won't be back for a bit."

Although the lie worked on the girl, her countenance still fell, "But he promised he'd meet me, and mom here tomorrow."

Satsuki was saddened and Mikoto noticed her daughter's downtrodden expression and tried to cheer her up by saying, "Now, now, no long faces. Naruto wouldn't like to see you like this if he was here, so why don't we see a smile, hm? He's always said that he likes it when you smile, even calling you cute." Instantly, Satsuki's face broke out into a furious blush that would put a tomato to shame at the thought of her crush calling her cute.

After they had a small order of ramen to go they then made their way back to the Uchiha compound as the people were partying, Mikoto couldn't wait for the Sandaime to make his announcement and tell them that Naruto was the son of their hero, the one they had beaten and in the end killed. Satsuki herself was wondering who or what the demon spawn was.

When they passed through the gates Satsuki bumped into another man and got separated from her mother, she then looked up and found herself looking at another member of the Uchiha clan talking to another man the first man then said, "I know I'm just glad that brat is dead."

"Demon brat?" Satsuki asked curiously. The man looked down hearing her say that and decided to say seeing no harm in it.

"Hm? It was just that kid Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, unaware of the spike of killing intent directed at him. Before he could get another word out, he was punched in the face by a furious Mikoto. Mikoto then looked down at Satsuki and saw a face shocked face that then turned into sadness as tears gathered behind her eyes.

"N-naruto...he's..." she sobbed out, fresh tears started to flow like a fountain, as the realization that her best friend and crush were gone. She then screamed out in sorrow for her friend, "Naruto!"

* * *

People I am bringing back several Devil Arms from the DMC series, some that I have in mind include Alastor, Which Nero or either of the Oc's will be using. Alastor is for someone else. However Nero** will** be using Pandora that i can promise.

If their is enough reviews for the return of certain Devil Arm then i will bring it in later on.

One Oc is already fully planned and his main weapon was inspired from Trigun. The second Oc is still in the works but is main weapon is picked.

Lastly if any one of you wants to submit a devil arm idea then they will have to Pm me the details like what the Devil Arm can do its weapon form and the demon form.

The Kurama Devil Arm is a axe like Scythe that a fox head and a iron chain that can grow. Fire can also surround the bladed part of the blade and can use demonic fire techniques special only to it.

Alright people tell me what you think and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Vows

**Chapter 3 Vows**

Nero woke up peacefully and wished that he could turn in and sleep some more, but his body prevented him from sleeping and his brain told him that he had stuff to do. Nero sighed and decided to take a quick shower to get off the stench from last night's journey. As he made his way to the shower he felt more relaxed then he ever did in Konoha even on the best of days there. As the hot water came onto his body he felt a strange feeling of relief that came from nowhere, as if a large burden had been taken of off his shoulder since he came to this small village. That's when he realized he didn't have to treat his life anymore as a battle to survive.

Everyday was practically a battle to see if had the right to survive the right to live, but that wasn't the case anymore. He was free. Free from having to look over his shoulder and see people look like they were getting ready to attack him, free of all of the glares of pure and absolute hatred that screamed that he should be dead and forgotten. He was free of all the pain, all the sadness. He now had a new chance at life, a fresh start at living.

He wasn't a fool though he knew that there would be more pain as he continued living, whether it be physical or mental pain as he continued living and the path he decided to take would depend on that though. Though he did have some ideas on what he would do after he decided to leave this village and move on but for now he would simply get some more food and some better clothes for traveling later on after he managed to get a job, but first he had to find the local blacksmith.

Nero stepped out of the shower and put is clothes back on and grabbed his bag as he made his way down to the first floor for breakfast. When he got down onto the first floor and saw breakfast his mouth practically drooled at the sight. "Well someone is hungry," a feminine voice said. Nero turned towards the voice and saw that it was the woman from last night. "You're up early, and considering how late you came in last night I thought that you would sleep through the morning and into the afternoon."

Nero sent a small greeting her way and got onto a chair and said, "I always wake up early no matter what time I fall asleep at, it got drilled into my system that I don't need much sleep."

The woman looked at him curiously wondering what reason would be needed for one to wake up so early. She then casted the thought aside and thought that she shouldn't dwell on it since his reasons were his own. "Well then eat up you must have a lot of stuff on your mind, and I hope you enjoy your stay.

Nero nodded and then started eating the food at a somewhat leisure pace. The food it tasted so good, he never had anything like this in Konoha. The reason was simple he couldn't afford it. The people in Konoha did whatever they could do to hurt him in whatever way possible. They made him pay three times as much for old rotten food that was doomed to spoil in less then a week's time. Well Nero was happy about that and the pros of leaving already far outweighed the cons even though he left Konoha last night. A thought then entered his head at the thought that the people of Konoha were probably celebrating his 'death' getting drunk and celebrating as if there was no tomorrow.

But even though he was happy about leaving his heart still ached from what he left behind. A tear went down his cheek as he ate his food knowing that he had caused people to suffer because of his action. He didn't really care about the pain that he had caused to the Hokage, in his eyes he was just as guilty as the villagers for letting them do whatever they wanted to do with him and for lacking the spine to actually back up his claims as the Hokage.

The Anbu that protected him, he didn't know the one n the dog mask that well, but he didn't hurt him and actually protected him against the villagers, the one in the cat and snake mask made him sigh after he took a bite of his food, they were nice and treated him like a sibling would, like Itachi did.

Ichiraku Ramen, they had never treated him badly, never overpriced him on food and were always nice to him. Mikoto Uchiha the closest person that Nero saw as a mother. She was always kind to him, treated him to ramen and was always there for him when he needed help no matter how busy she was.

But the one that caused him the most pain was Satsuki, she was always honest with him and didn't insult him like most of the other kids did. She was the brightest ray of hope in that village of darkness and hatred, she was always so nice to him, so sweet. Yet the best reason of all was he didn't have to prove anything to her. Satsuki had accepted him with open arms and he didn't have to prove that he was worth spending time with or anything of the sort. She was the first person in that village where he didn't have to fight to prove he was worth it. She had accepted him without any conditions or with any strings attached to it.

The bond that he had with her was the strongest and the most precious thing that he had in the world and he would do anything to preserve it and protect her. Nero didn't understand the feelings he had for Satsuki but he knew that they were strong. One day he would return to her in that hell hole and protect her from harm.

Even if it cost him his life.

After he finished eating Nero thanked her and made his way out into the town, and thought, _'I'm going to be here for awhile, though it doesn't really matter I'm in the clear already. If they notice the trap door in the building they will be looking for a blonde haired kid with blue eyes, tanned skin, with whisker marks on his cheeks. I'm a silver haired kid with pale skin and a clear face, I'm definitely safe from getting found.'_

Nero eventually found himself at a weapon shop and entered the shop. "Kid what the hell are you doing in here," a rough voice asked. Nero turned to his left and saw a large burly man with brown hair and long beard. Nero turned to the man and looked at him with impassive eyes, and said, "I want to make a custom weapon."

"Why would a kid want a weapon?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Nero looked at him with the same impassive eyes and said, "don't look at me like that I'm a customer, now are you interested or not in making allot of cash."

The man kept looking at Nero and then sighed and said, "fine what do you need."

"I need you to make a custom weapon," Nero then asked for several pieces of paper and a pencil which the man gave him. Nero made a sketch of the gun design that he wanted along with several descriptions of how the inner mechanisms work. The man's eyes widened when he read that and couldn't help, but gape at the kid in front of him coming up with such a weapon. "Kid do you want this made out of normal metal or made out of chakra metal?"

"Chakra metal," Nero said. The man's eyes widened even more and then said, "kid this is going to cost you quite the pretty penny to produce this. Can you even afford this?"

Nero put his hand into his back pack and pulled out a large wad of cash and said, "this enough to pay for it all."

The man nodded his head stupefied by the large wad of cash and the kid all together. "When can I expect it to be done at the earliest."

"Possibly a week at the latest," the man said dumbly. Nero pulled out some more money and said, "if you finish it in less the a week you get more do I make myself clear."

"You make yourself very clear little man, I'll let you know when it's done."

"I'll stop by the end of the week, you have it done by then you'll get extra pay."

"Kid why do you have so much money? No kid like you should have this much money." The smith looked at Nero and when he looked into his eyes they looked like two large blue glaciers. When he first looked at them they looked like the eyes of a warrior or a soldier. They weren't the eyes of a child, that someone his age should have, he should have eyes that showed joy or a happiness and a minor tinge of ignorance to the world. Nero's eyes they told a story of hardship and pain unlike anything he could imagine.

"I would tell you, but then you would pity me and I don't want to be pitied by anyone right now. After all to everyone else my life would make a good horror story, I'm staying at a inn called the Sleeping Lion let me know when it's done."

After Nero said that Nero left the shop without looking back with the intent to train with Kurama in his devil arm from, as Nero left the man couldn't help but wonder what would make a child act like that, and what horrors has he been through. Those cold blue eyes were the eyes of someone who has seen death more then once.

**Tanzaku Gai**

A woman with blonde hair and wearing a green jacket with the kanji for 'gamble' written in black on the back, inside a red circle, underneath it she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage, the last thing was her open-toed sandals with high heels. She was currently in front of a slot machine and placed some money in hope to get the jackpot.

"Come on, come on", said another woman wearing a long black kimono with trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She was standing next to the machine, hoping the woman playing won't lose as she held two buckets. The next screen landed on another 7. "Come on, come on, one more 7," the woman said with brown hair, wearing black said. Her eyes lit up with hope.

The woman with blonde hair eyes widened a bit. _'Could I really win.'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly the final screen stopped on a 7. She won!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY," screamed the woman in black. "Lady Tsunade you finally won!"

"I...won," the woman now known as Tsunade stuttered. _'That's impossible, I never win!'_

Tsunade with wide eyes as she filled the buckets with the money that she had won from the machine, after she filled the bucket with her winnings she tried again for the jackpot on a different machine and won again, and again.

Shizune was so happy her master Tsunade is on a roll, two buckets full of money were on the floor, no matter how many times Tsunade played the game she just kept on winning. _'But how,'_ Tsunade thought with worry.

"Lady Tsunade you're finally winning," Shizune spoke with happiness. "Finally you might be able pay off your debts"

_'This can't be good, I never win especially not this many times in a row,' _Tsunade thought as she won again and placed the money into her bucket. _'Something is definitely not right here.'_ "Shizune we are leaving!" Tsunade ordered.

"But why," Shizune asked. "You're winning, and this place as some great hot springs we could use."

"Don't argue with me damn it!" Tsunade spoke with a tone that meant no arguments, making Shizune wince when she hear the tone of voice her master use. "I simply can't win, it's not possible for me to get this lucky!"

Tsunade picked up the two buckets full of her winnings and walk towards the door mentioning for Shizune to follow.

When the two ladies reached the front door of the casino they saw two men in front of the doors. Tsunade and Kushina recognized both of them. They were Itachi and Kakashi, wearing the standard shinobi outfit. When the two saw them, Kakashi pointed at them and walked over at them with Itachi following him.

"Tsunade, Shizune it has been while hasn't it," Itachi said emotionlessly as he looked at them. Tsunade glared at the two and said, "what the hell do you two want."

Kakashi sent a eye smile her way and said, "now that isn't a proper greeting now is it." After he said that his eye smile quickly faded away and he said, "doesn't matter really, either way the Hokage has ordered you and Jiraiya to return to the Hidden Leaf Village and we are to make sure that you do go back."

Tsunade glared at the two and then dropped the buckets that she held and cracked her knuckles, "why the hell would I return back to the Leaf Village I vowed to never return to that place that has robbed me of everything I loved."

"Because if you don't you and Shizune will be placed as missing nin by order of the Hokage himself," Itachi said.

Shizune who was behind Tsunade gasped as Tsunade's eyes widened and then her face turned into a perfect image to represent rage as she yelled, "you're lying! You got to be I have sannin travel rights, and Sarutobi sensei has let me do as I wished for the last couple of years so why would he start now."

"I assure you Tsunade that we aren't lying and have proof that you are to return to the Leaf Village immediately by any means necessary," Itachi said as he pulled out a letter in a envelope from his pouch and threw it to Tsunade who caught it effortlessly.

After Tsunade grabbed the envelope she opened it up and grabbed the letter in it and saw that it was written in her sensei's hand writing. When she finished reading she could not believe what she was reading, that her own sensei would do this to her.

Itachi and Kakashi were glad that before the ninja left to track down the sannin he gave them each a scroll filled with his threat and his specific orders to return to then Leaf Village, because if he didn't they might've gone into a all out brawl and destroyed several buildings in the process in a attempt to capture Tsunade.

"Why? Would he do this now of all times?"

Kakashi looked at her with a uncaring look in his eye and said, "that is what you will find out when you get there now is it. Now if I were you I would hurry back to the Leaf Village." Shizune then led Tsunade to their rooms to pack their bags, after they left Kakashi grabbed the two buckets filled with chips that Tsunade left behind in her stupor and made his way to the counter. "You are seriously going to do that?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his counter.

Kakashi said thank you as he handed over the chips while the woman at the counter looked at them for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders and gave him large sum of cash. When he looked back at Itachi he sent him an eye smile and said, "yes it was. Think about I did a service actually, I mean why let such a large amount of chips which could go for quite the pretty sum of cash be left out for anyone to grab. I'm making sure that it doesn't go to waste."

Itachi shook his head and made his way out of the casino to find Tsunade and Shizune and make sure that they don't try to skip town with Kakashi following while he stuffed some cash into his pouch.

**Jiraiya**

A tall man with dark green kabuki pants and a kabuki shirt, under it was a fishnet shirt as well. Over shirt, he wore a red sage coat with matching yellow circles in front. He had long spiky gray hair and a noticeable wart on his nose. On his back was a large scroll and on his forehead was a forehead protector with kanji for 'oil' was currently in front of a hot springs not too far from Konoha and was currently peeping on woman for his next book. This was the toad sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya giggled pervertedly as he wrote something down on a small notepad that he had always kept on hand. "Hey ladies there is a pervert spying on you," a familiar voice yelled. Jiraiya's eyes widened and before he could react the door to the springs burst open and about twenty woman all clad in towels turned and glared on him releasing a large amount of killing intent on him. One of the woman stepped forward and yelled, "get him girls!"

After that was said all of the woman charged at him and savagely beaten him to a bloody pulp. After a hour of Jiraiya getting beaten with a maniacal laughter heard in the background Jiraiya was beaten with bruises all over his body with blood pouring out of his body at certain parts, after they left satisfied with their work he then heard a familiar voice say, "see Kurenai I told you we would find the pervert here." Jiraiya got up and looked for the familiar voice and saw Anko who was grinning evilly next to Kurenai. "Yes Anko you were right, I should've expected this to be perfectly honest," Kurenai said as he shook her head in disappointment.

"Ah well what is some of Konoha's lovely kunoichi doing here of all places?" Jiraiya asked with a smile as he looked at the two kunoichi. Anko's grin faded away and was replaced with serious look on her face that scared Jiraiya moorhen when she wasn't, the reason why was because Anko was only serious I the matter called for it, and that was rare. Very Rare.

Kurenai stepped forward and glared at him and said, "by order of the Sandaime Hokage you are to return to the Hokage immediately Jiraiya." Kurenai glared at the man and wanted to beat him to a inch of his life, not only for him spying on woman in the hot springs, but also because of him abandoning his godson when he needed people to watch over him. Kurenai wouldn't admit it openly, but she was questioning the supposed greatness of Konoha's best and wisdom of people like the Hokage and sannin.

"Well you're going to have to tell him to wait a bit because I still-"

"It's not a request Jiraiya it's an order and if you don't return soon you will face the consequences." Kurenai interrupted as she glared at the man. Jiraiya looked at her and asked, "what consequences sensei knows that I can go as I please and I got my spy network to maintain."

"While that would be the case normally it's not anymore , see the Hokage has demanded for your immediate return and if you're not back in a couple of days you will be marked as a S–ranked missing nin," Anko said with a smirk that clearly said 'Victory!'

Jiraiya quickly turned and looked at Anko with wide eyes and pointed at her as he said, "you kidding, you got to be, sensei knows how important my spy network is to Konoha! So you got to be lying!" when he was done saying that he expected her shoulder to slump down and say that she was lying. What he did not expect was for her smirk to grow showing off some of her teeth as she pulled a letter out of her kunai pouch and threw it to Jiraiya and quickly opened it up hoping that it was some kind of prank that they were playing a prank on him.

When he opened it up and saw his sensei's writing he couldn't help but feel slightly afraid ad wondering what has his sensei so riled up. As he read it he couldn't help but gape in disbelief at his sensei's threat. He looked over at the two kunoichi who had looks of victory on their face and said, "what happened…what happened to piss sensei off this much."

Kurenai looked at her and she said, "I'm not saying anything Jiraiya, but we weren't the only ones sent out to find you. Kakashi and Itachi were sent out to find Tsunade and bring her back to the village with the same threat as you."

"Why, why? Please tell me why?"

"We won't tell you why Jiraiya, but I will say this Jiraiya. Its judgment day for you and Tsunade," Kurenai said as she glared at him. After she said that a feeling of foreboding washed over him and he had a feeling that him and Tsunade were going to suffer.

**A Few Days Later in Konoha**

A couple days have passed since then and both of them were feeling something else on the matter, Jiraiya wondered what could have made his sensei mad enough to call both him and Tsunade mad enough to call them back and go so far as to make them both missing nin if they don't come back by the end of the week. Tsunade was angry and looked somewhat stoic except for the scowl of anger that she had on her face, but on the inside she was resisting the urge to cry. Ever since her return back in to the leaf village Sarutobi had placed several Anbu on watch making sure that she didn't drink any alcohol and had to resist the urge to cry as the memories of her loved ones that she lost kept coming back into her head, she knew that if she returned to the village that their memories would keep coming back to her and bring her nothing but pain.

She was angry at her sensei but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to her sensei, she vowed to never return to Konoha and he understood her reason, he didn't try to stop her at all. Now he was giving her a choice to either come back to the Leaf Village peacefully or be marked down as a missing nin. For her and Shizune's sake she knew that she couldn't afford to be marked down as a missing nin. She had ran into Jiraiya earlier and he didn't have any idea as to why Sarutobi had gone this far, but both of them had a feeling of foreboding, they noticed that the people were happy with only a select view who seemed depressed over something. Shizune tried to get her to get Tsunade to relax earlier, but to no avail with both worry and fear that haunted Tsunade to no end.

Right now the two of them were in front of the door that led to the Hokage's office, both of them looked at the other's eyes and waited for the other to open the door. Jiraiya then sighed and opened the door, having enough of waiting for Tsunade to open the door and decided to just get it over with. When he opened the door he saw their sensei looking at them with a stoic look that also radiated a aura of power that made the two sannin afraid. In front of them was the true God of Shinobi.

"Hello Jirayia,Tsunade its been a long time hasn't it," the Sandaime said coldly. Both of sannin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Jiraiya was the first to get over the way his sensei was acting said, "sensei its good to see you again, and I'm sure that Tsunade-"

Before he could finish what he was saying Tsunade interupted him by saying, "cut the crap Jirayia and lets get straight to the point sensei, what is this really about."

Sarutobi looked at her with cold eyes and said, "indeed I'm rather glad you asked me that Tsunade, you see I decided that it was hight time to clean house if you will."

"Well that great sensei when are-" Jirayia said, but befire he coud finish his sentence Sarutob interupted him by saying, "I already did. Danzo and my advisors are out of the way and I'm dealing with the civiian council and taking away more of their power by the day."

"That's great sensei, but if you are already doing well then why did you need us to come back," Jirayia asked curisoly.

"Because both of you were next on the list," he stated evenly. Causng both of the sannin's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Tell me, Tsunade, Jirayia do you have any regrets since leaving the village," he asked codly.

"Well some yeah, you know why I couldn't be here. I have a spy network to maintain, one that has stopped many threats to this village and saved thousands from dying. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… no matter how much I would prefer they didn't," Jiraiya said.

"I don't have any regrets since I left the village, and you know why sensei," Tsunade said trying to put up a strong front, but she honestly felt like crying as the memories in her head became stronger from her sensei's question.

The Sandime ws quiet for a few minutes as his face remained s stoic as it did ever since they first entered the room and the next words were like knife being driven into Tsunade's heart, "not even leaving behind Kushina's son, your godson to fend for himself."

Tsunade eyes widened as tears started to stream down her eyes, she glared at her sensei and yelled, "don't you dare use-" But before Tsunade could finish what she was going to say Sarutobi released his killing intent and glared at his female student. Sarutobi spoke in a voice just above a whisper, yet it seemed like he yelled to the two sannin. "I have EVERY right to ask that of you Tsunade, unlike YOU who should demand of me to not use her name like that."

After he said that Tsunade started realizing that he was right, she had abandoned her duty as Naruto's godmother, Tsunade then started sobbing as tears started to go down her cheeks ."Now hold on sensei I know that we haven't-" Jiraiya said, but was interupted by his sensei who glared at him and said, "oh that's a understemeant Jirayia. You don't know a damn thing about him like I do, like I had encouraged you to be, hell even a letter is better then nothing! I have decided that you will pay the price. As of now all of your accounts and assets have also been frozen, and you will be demoted in rank as well. At the moment neither of you can leave the village."

"But, but sensei how will we support ourselves then?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at his sensei with wide eyes.

"By doing D ranks that all Genin do, since both of you will be that after you avoided all of your responsibilities especially as Naruto's godparents!" Sarutobi yelled back at him angrily.

"Ge-Ge-Gen…in," Jiraiya said stupefied by the answer.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade sobbed, once in her life completely sober and had been for the last few days. With the haze gone from her mind all of the pain she normally drunk away was flooding back into her making it difficult to even bother going on.

"Then we'll make it up to the kid starting now, I swear it sensei." Jiraiya said, in an attempt to calm his sensei.

Only for it to back fire on him.

Killing intent started to leak into the room causing the two sannin to stop what they were doing and look at him fearfully, Sarutobi turned around and looked at both of his students and he said coldly to them, "sorry doesn't bring back the dead Tsunade. It's not my forgiveness that you should be asking for, its Naruto's and sorry doesn't bring someone back from the dead!"

Both of the sannin's eyes widened in disbelief and Jiraiya said, "de-dead."

"Yes, Jiraiya Naruto died a couple of days ago, when his apartment was set on fire a few days ago. I am going to tell the village tomorrow about who they have been abusing all of these years and the funeral will be held on the end of the week."

Tsunade's tears started to come out faster as her tears started to go down faster as she said, "it can't be."

A frown formed on her sensei's face as he said, "I'm afraid so, I have already cried for him several times, but I won't let him be remembered as the demon that was killed. You can grieve, but I expect to see both of you at the funeral even if I have to order Anbu to drag both of you there."

After he said that Anbu entered the room and led them to where they would be staying.

**Tsunade**

Tsunade was currently in a apartment that was similar to the one that Naruto had minus the rats and the roaches. She looked at the room and saw that the plumbing seemed to just be barely working and the paint on the walls was chipped and cracking as well. When she first saw the room she thought, _'did Naruto have to live like this?'_ when she asked one of the Anbu that escorted her to the apartment she was surprised when one of the Anbu told her that Naruto lived in something even worse then this. Shizune was given a good apartment with plenty of food with a weekly income and was told by Sarutobi that she couldn't have Tsunade stay there with her until he decided that he could and would have her meet Inoichi to help Tsunade get over her the past.

As Tsunade sat there the memories of all those that she lost kept coming into her head. So far she had lost her fiancé and brother on a fool's quest of becoming Hokage. If that wasn't enough, she was stupid enough to go drink and gamble so much of her family's fortune disgracing her heritage and making her clan's name a joke among the elemental nations. To the point that people even began calling her the legendary sucker making casinos begin to rub their hands in glee when they learned she was coming.

Tsunade missed out on raising a child that she could've considered her grandson, but because she was so lost in her drunken state that she refused to take responsibility for the young boy that she promised Kushina that she would take care of if anything ever happened to the redhead and Minato. If only she kept her promise then maybe some of her own pain could have been healed and the pain that Naruto went through could have been prevented. If only she was there for Naruto then he wouldn't have been cheated out of being a shinobi and living a true happy life, he would have had his clan's name backing him as would have been his birth right. If only Tsunade kept her promise to Kushina then Naruto would never have had to experience so much pain before he died. He would've had a real chance at living and not a fake one.

"I deserve this," Tsunade said miserably as she brought her hands to her face and began to cry

**Jiraiya **

Jiraiya sat in a similar apartment to Tsunade's with a rare expression of seriousness as he thought about what he had done. True he couldn't witch Naruto constantly due to his spy network, but that didn't mean that he couldn't visit every once in a while just to say hi and have a chat with him for a bit. He knew that Naruto's life was going to be bad, he had told Minato that from the start before he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and had begged his student to let him do it, but his stupid apprentice just wouldn't listen, and thought Naruto would be the symbol of hope for everyone of a brighter tomorrow.

All it did was make his godson into a symbol of their hatred and a reminder of a dark day, a horrible when so many people had died.

It was during his time away from his sensei after the confrontation with him and Tsunade over what they did to Naruto did Jiraiya realize how much of a failure he had become. How much he should have done for Naruto, but didn't do it, and now couldn't because the boy was dead. He had failed them. He had failed the people that were closest to him and those that were the closest thing that he would ever had to a family. Minato the son he never had, Kushina the daughter he never had, and Naruto the grandson that he had failed. He had failed all three of them in less then a day as he thought, _'I'm sorry… I'm sorry I failed all of you.'_

Jiraiya was brought out of his musings when he heard two 'poofs' and saw smoke appear in front of him. When the smoke cleared he saw two toads wearing cloaks in front of him, one had green skin and white hair, and was wearing a lighter colored cloak, while the other one had whitish skin with purple and was wearing a black cloak. They were the Fukasaku and Shima the two sage toads of Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya blinked a few times to see if his eyes were deceiving him and then said, "Ma, Pa, what are you doing here," Jiraiya asked.

Shima looked at Jiraiya and said quickly, "Jiraiya it's good to see you, but we came to tell that something has happened."Jiraiya's eyes widened and he asked quickly, "what happened Ma that got's you two so riled up?"

Fukasaku then stepped forward and said, "Jiraiya boy it's about the great prophecy it's changed!"

Jiraiya gasped in surprised as Fukasaku then told him of what the great prophecy now said. After they told him of what the prophecy now said they then left Jiraiya alone to collect his thoughts as they kept running back to what they said to him. He then jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower to let him know of the prophecy.

**A Few Days Later**

A few days had passed since Jiraiya had told Sarutobi about the change in the prophecy and him and Tsunade were officially demoted to Genin. Right now a bunch of people were gathered in front of a memorial wearing black. Surprisingly there were a lot of civilians there, though they weren't cheering like they originally did when they heard that he had died. Many of them were crying and felt a deep regret for what they had done to him, at first they couldn't believe that he was the son of the man that saved them and all of the monstrous things that they have done to him. Many people had committed suicide when the Hokage had told them about who Naruto's parents were. The Forth Hokage simply asked for the child to be seen as a hero. And they spat on his wish and claimed that they knew what he wanted, when he had already made it known.

Everyone that had cared about Naruto and knew that he wasn't the beast was there, which included the Ichiraku's, Sarutobi, Anko, Yugao, Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto, Itachi, and Satsuki. While Jiraiya and Tsunade felt guilty and sad about Naruto's death. Their sadness was nothing compared to Satsuki's, Mikoto sometimes would have to force her to eat and go outside and get some fresh air, Mikoto noticed that the way Satsuki was acting was similar to a woman who just lost her husband in a war.

Near the end of the funeral Satsuki stared at the photo of her late friend and then clenched her hand into a fist as a look of determination came across her face and thought_, 'Naruto you talked about being Hokage, you talked about fulfilling your dream, your dream about being the next Hokage. Since you can't fulfill it… I will fulfill it for you! One day I will be named Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village this I promise you, and I won't ever go back on it, this I swear!'_

If people looked into her eyes they would've saw that her eyes were no longer the same, her eyes were now red with a single black tomoe in each of them with a fire that could never be extinguished.

**Nero**

Nero walked down to the blacksmith's wearing his usual clothing with the black hood of his jacket over his head, covering his head from the rain that fell from the sky. Nero had his pack slung over his shoulder and intended to leave as soon as the blacksmith was done to leave town and move on. The locket that Satsuki had given him was underneath his shirt to protect it from getting wet. When he stood in front of the shop he opened the door and swathe smith look at him, he then pulled down the hood with his gloved hand and said, "hey old man, is it done."

After the man sighed he said as he went for a black box, "yeah it's done kid. Here you go." when he stood in front of Nero he placed it on the counter for Nero to get a better look at. The weapon was in the form of a 'L' the lower section of the weapon had a brown grip with a golden trim, the weapon was mainly black and had a barrel underneath the first weapon with the chamber of the weapon the same color as well. On the top of the first barrel there was a inscription in golden that said, 'Guardian.'

"It's perfect," Nero said and handed him the money, it came out better then he had hoped. The reason he had just the gun made was because he wasn't sure that the guy could make bullets. So instead he had the weapon formed out of chakra metal, he could push his chakra into the weapon and have it remain there until he pulled the trigger, until the trigger was pulled it would remain there and become more dense. So instead of firing bullets like it originally did it fires chakra blasts.

After he payed for the weapon he made his way out of village with enough food in his pack to last him for awhile. After he was outside of the village he called for 'Kurama' in his form and placed it on his back. While they would make their way to the next village Kurama decided that he would teach him some sealing techniques for storage to be able to carry more supplies. Nero walked down the road and thought, _'I'll find the swords of my ancestors and make a mark on history that won't be forgotten. But most of all I will see Satsuki again, that I promise on my blood.'_

**_"While that is kinda romantic and a rather good speech kid I have one question." _**Kurama said.

_'What?'_

**_"How are you going to find their weapons?" _**Kurama asked.

Nero was quite for a few seconds, but then he just sighed and thought, _'we will, it's me remember and I'm the luckiest bastard alive._' After he thought that, he made his way towards the next village with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Guardian is just a different colored variant of Blue Rose, instead of having the silver color Guardian is black with a golden trim.

Thing to know instead of two people traveling with him like i originally planned its three now and the third will be very unique and play a major role in the story at times.

There will be a time skip next chapter and he will be stronger. Satsuki won't be like at Anbu level before he returns to the leaf, but she will stronger then in Canon and won't have that Superiority complex.

Oh yeah I fixed the story bit about Sparda in the first chapter.

**Now some future chap titles.**

******Grimoire Weiss**

**The Demon of Fire**

**I will Protect Her**

**The demon I have Become**

**The Sword to Protect, Rebellion**

**The Sword to Destroy, Yamato**

**The Sword of Power, Sparda**

Well leave a review and tell me about some Devil Arm suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends First Blood

**Listen people i just want to say to everyone that i'm sorry that i waited so long to update. To tell the truth i had about 3000 words for this story weeks and i'm taking about back in March. But then i decided to go back ad update all of my stories that i haven't worked on in a while and i got caught up with them.**

**I would find myself at time switching between working n this story to working on Kamen Rider KabutoX Young Justice Crossover story from the poll. I would like to say that it will be out soon.**

**Also i fixed chapter 1 I re-read it and i found a mess up that i had involving Kurama I had him as a fox kit and then i had him in chapter 2 be part of the Jubi.**

**This chapter came out longer... alot longer then thought it would be.**

**I had a Satsuki bit i was going t put in this chapter, but then i took it out and decided to place it in the next chapter and replaced it with the Sarutobi and Konoha bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 New Friends and First Blood**

It had been a year since Nero first left Konoha and hasn't regretted it since. Nero who was now seven had gotten stronger as the month's passed Kurama had taught him how to properly use him in his Devil Arm form and had also taught him some Jutsu, though Nero hardly used Jutsu and only used it when he really needed it since he excelled using Kurama's Devil Arm form. He would practice Taijutstu with Kurama who would be in his human form in his mindscape and the two would spar for hours.

Kurama in human form had long orange reddish hair that went down to his shoulders and a pair of blood red eyes that were slited and had a very thick set of whisker marks on his cheeks. He would wear black pants and a red kimono shirt that had a picture of a golden kitsune with nine tails on it. Even though he was good in Taijutsu he felt much more comfortable with a weapon in hand then using Jutsu, though that didn't mean that he was a slouch in Taijutsu, since his demonic blood awakening had increased his body's strength, stamina, and healing factor.

He had learned how to harness and control his now demonic right arm. He had learned that the arm could also make large ethereal projections of it and be used to grab demons that were far away from him. Nero saw it as a weapon that was literally attached to him and had decided to give it a name. The Devil Bringer.

Nero was now seven had grown taller as the months passed as and was well built for someone his age. Nero had travelled around the nations earning a living through people who needed jobs done also worked through killing demons as well. His bond with Kurama had grown over the months and in Nero's eyes he was a father, and Kurama had returned those feeling and had treated Nero as a son. They would argue at time but they would eventually get over it and make up.

They had heard about how Sarutobi had told Konoha about who his parents were and how many civilians committed suicide and others grieved over his death. The only thing that Nero could feel was anger because of their actions. Minato had told them before he died to see him as a hero for containing Kurama and yet they completely ignored his final wish for what they believed was the right thing. They had beaten him and treated him as if he scum and now that they knew who his former parents were they grieved for his 'death'.

It seemed that they would only honor a person's dying wish if they had the blood of someone that was considered a hero to them in their veins. It seemed as though that they would rather ignore what's in front of them then follow their own irrational emotions at times. If they truly loved the Yondaime like they claimed when they were beating up and torturing him then they would've listened to his wish on the first place instead of trying to kill him.

When they heard about the punishment that his former godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya had to go through because of their negligence to their duties as his former godparents before he 'died' when he had lit his old apartment complex on fire and left Konoha, Nero couldn't help but smirk as he listened to what had happened to them. Two of the strongest ninja in history being demoted to the lowest rank and in a way forced to start back at the beginning. In a way it was nice to know that Sarutobi still had a backbone, but Nero wished that it had shown itself earlier on instead of his supposed 'death'. Another part of him though was unsatisfied with the punishment. They were supposed to watch him and protect him, but they left him on his own and they never bothered to check up on him once.

If he had the chance he would make them pay HIS price. To him it kinda seemed like a slap on the wrist, because if they were there they could've made all the difference to how hard his life was. They had went off and did what they wanted and ignored their duties as his godparents while he was forced to constantly look over his shoulder and make sure that their wasn't someone there with a knife that they were ready to stab into his back.

If he ever had a confrontation with them then he would make sure that they get just what they deserve for ignoring their duties and leaving him to rot in a place that wanted nothing less from him then his death in the most painful way possible.

They had also figured out something else about the tattoo. Not only allowed did it allow Nero to tap into Kurama's power, but it also allowed Kurama to come out and appear in his fox form since he had willingly let Nero use his soul. Normally if a demon were to willingly give up there soul then they would only be able to talk to the person that has there soul. Kurama thought that it might have had something to do with the seal that was prison because he still felt a connection to Nero even though he was no longer in the seal and allowed to move freely. It would make sense since the seal was made by the Shinigami, the God of Death himself.

Right now the two were near a small village named Kawara Gai with the intent to pass through and then continue on their way. Nero's still had his hair in the same shaggy style that he had when he left Konoha since he liked his hair the way it was now. Nero was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and wore blue pants and black shoes.

Kurama was in his fox form on Nero's shoulder taking a nap as they got closer to town. Kurama then sniffed the air nudged Nero with his paw. Nero looked at Kurama curiously and asked, "Kurama what is?"

Kurama in his fox form he looked like a red fox the size of a puppy, he could stay out in this form as long as he wanted or until he got seriously injured and was forced to go back into the tattoo to recover.

**"I smell blood,"** Kurama answered. Nero's body tensed as he pulled Guardian out of its holster just in case.

"Is it a demon's?" Nero asked.

**"No it smells human, but it's different from a human's as well."**

"Can you take me to where the smell's coming from?"

**"Yes follow me,"** Kurama said as he jumped from Nero's shoulder onto the ground. Kurama then ran off, following the source of the smell. Nero wasn't far behind as he ran as fast as he could.

They had ran for a while when they came across a hill with a large cross on it with a figure on it. As they got closer Kurama didn't stop until he stood next to the cross and was a little surprised by what he saw.

Nero stopped running as his eyes narrowed at the sight as he clenched his demonic hand into a fist as the rest of his arm glowed brightly. The figure on the cross was a person…a person around his age. Nero quickly ran toward the cross, hoping that the person was still alive. When he got closer he saw that the kid was around his age and was only wearing a pair of black pants. His skin pale, not to the point of corpse's, but like a person that loss a little too much blood that contrasted his dark black hair.

Nero saw the slight rise and fall of his chest, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Glad that the person was still alive.

"Hey buddy you still alive up there?" Nero asked.

The kid opened his eyes and Nero saw that he had a pair of amber eyes. The kid saw him and his eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"What do you want? Come to mock me," he asked.

Now why the hell would I mock a person who's been crucified,"

"The people of the village mocked me when they did this to me why would you do anything else?" the kid asked rhetorically.

Nero didn't say He could see it. He could the pain that he had gone though for years. It was as if he was looking into his own eyes except that they were a different color. He could tell that just like he was in Konoha they had treated him the same way that most of Konoha had done to him. There was more to it though. He could see that they didn't just beat him and torture him. They had done something that was unforgivable to him.

Nero closed his eyes as images of his past as Naruto appeared in his head. All the beatings that he had suffered because of their fear. He then opened his eyes as he balled his human hand into a fist.

"I'm not them," Nero said as he lifted his concealed Devil Bringer and opened his gloved hand and whispered, "Kurama." Kurama's body was lit on fire and as jumped to Nero's arm. When he landed heis body changed into his Devil Arm form, causing the kid's eyes to widen in surprise at the sudden appearance of the weapon. Nero wasted no time and quickly swung Kurama unto the base of the cross, easily cutting through it.

The kid let out a grunt when the cross landed on the ground, causing the kid to grunt when it crashed onto the ground. The demonic weapon then disappeared in a swirl of flames as Kurama returned to his fox form. Nero moved toward the stake imbedded in his feet and grabbed it. He was surprised to feel a burning sensation and hissed in pain as he pulled it out. Blood poured out of the wound as the kid hissed in pain from it being removed.

Kurama was surprised to see that Nero hissed in pain when he touched the spike and he knew that something was done to both the spike and knew that the boy was different.

Nero looked at his human hand and was surprised to see that his hand had a light burn on it, as if he placed his hand over a fire pit and let the flames touch it.

"What are you doing?" the kid asked through the pain still watching him with narrowed eyes. He couldn't understand why someone was helping him. He couldn't understand why Nero was pulling the large stake out of his feet. He couldn't understand why he was helping him when he was just a stranger.

"I'm getting you down," Nero said casually as he climbed up the cross towards the kid's left hand.

"You should just leave me up here. You'll just get in trouble if you do and you might end up like me because of it," the kid told him.

Nero glared at him in anger, surprising the kid as he pulled out another stake. "I don't give a damn what they try to do to me. I was like you once treated like a demon, a monster. The people called me a monster and would openly attack me and try to kill me. Do you honestly that after everything that I had suffered do you honestly thing that I'm going to stand by while you suffer just like I did!"

The kid's eyes widened at Nero's rant, seeing that he wasn't lying to him. Nero then looked at the second stake and began to pull it out. Nero hissed as he felt the burning sensation return again.

"Caim," the kid hissed through the pain. He could see that Nero must've been feeling a burning sensation as well. Ever since those villagers had crudely nailed him to the cross he had felt nothing but burning where the stakes had penetrated him.

"What?" Nero asked, not understanding why he said the name.

"My name. It's Caim," the kid now known as Caim said as he looked at Nero.

"Nero. Nero Sparda," Nero said as he moved toward the other side of the cross and pulled the stake out as quickly as possible. When he pulled it out

Caim first hissed in pain but then it changed into a small relaxed smile. His entire body ached from the pain that the stakes have done to him, but it was starting to go down ever so slightly.

Nero placed his bag on the ground and pulled out some bandages. Even though he could heal very quickly it never hurt to have them just in case for when he ran into someone. He first started too wrap some of the bandages around his hand that he had just pulled the stake out of and then when we was finished he broke the bandage and then began on his other hand. When he was finished with his hands he then began on his feet and after he finished bandaging them. He looked at Caim and asked, "You think that you can walk?"

"Give me a few minutes and then we'll try," Caim replied. Nero nodded his head and then placed his bag back on his shoulder and after a few minutes he then helped Caim stand up, causing Caim to seethe in pain when he stood up.

Kurama then looked at the staked that were embedded into Caim's body. He then made his way to the nearest one and sniffed it to see why it would be burning Caim and  
Nero when he tried to remove it. He quickly recoiled from the stake and took several steps away from it.

**_'Holy Water,'_** Kurama thought to himself as he recognized the scent on the stake anywhere.

He then followed the two into the forest as he looked at Caim and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Caim's back. He knew that there was something different about him. Now the only question was what was he really?

**Konoha**

In Konoha Sarutobi was in his office working on a large stack of paperwork, but unlike before the paper work that he was dealing with now actually mattered. The paperwork that he was working on now would deal with the academy and other important matters that dealt with Konoha's military actions. Some of the papers that he was working on now would reduce the power and influence that the civilian council had. While they would still have a voice their power was now severely limited since they could no longer have a voice in military matters and only vote on matters that concerned the village's economy.

The reason that there was a civilian council in a shinobi village was because one of his sensei's Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage of Konoha had felt that the civilians didn't have a voice in the village and thus allowed civilians a place on the council.

When he announced the plan to the council the civilian council, he noticed that he had gained looks of approval from the Shinobi Council and surprisingly enough Danzo of all people. Danzo had been enraged when he heard that Naruto had died, not out of pity for the boy, but for the fact that they had loss the Kyuubi's power. When he had announced that Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Danzo immediately called for him to become the boy's 'guardian' so that he could train him to be a mindless weapon for Konoha.

Sarutobi had immediately denied, but it was put to a vote that would decide Naruto's fate for the future. The shinobi council had outvoted the civilian council and if it wasn't for them then Naruto would've ended up in Danzo's hands, since the only thing that he really enforced was the S-rank law that he had made to hide Naruto status from him and the younger generation.

Looking back on the old curriculum plan that was in place before Naruto had died made Sarutobi sick to his stomach as he looked at the plan and was surprised that even more people hadn't died because of it.

The old curriculum plan dealt with the basics and JUST the basics. While it would be enough to deal with low missions like D-ranks, but there was still a good chance that they could die on C-ranks. The reason for the old curriculum plan was because of the Kyuubi attack seven years ago had killed a good number of their shinobi, crippling their forces greatly in the process. The civilian council had thought that it would be a good way to quickly rebuild their forces.

The new curriculum plan would not only reduce the death rate of the Genin that went out on their first mission outside the village, but it would also insure stronger generations of shinobi. The plan now allowed student to learn Kenjutsu and Bojutsu and learn how to fight with a sword or a staff if they wished to learn.

The people in the shinobi program would learn nothing but the truth about what it meant to be a shinobi and they wouldn't talk about the glory that one would receive or the fame that they would get. No, they would learn the nitty gritty details about what it meant to be a shinobi and nothing less.

They would also be required to go on a C-rank mission that was supervised by several Jonin and Chunin to take a life so that they wouldn't freeze out in the field on their first kill. It was a traumatizing event for people that killed for the first time and if they were out in the field they couldn't afford to have them freeze up since it would cost them their life in the end.

They would also be required to learn at least two C-rank or higher jutsu in order to graduate from the academy. He had also added Tsunade's medical program into the academy, thus allowing some people to become medics and save their comrades from dying while out in the field. The reason why that it wasn't put into place years ago was because the civilian council had denied it and decided that it would be best to conserve money.

Looking back at the old casualty rates he couldn't help but sigh as he blamed himself for their deaths. As he thought about their deaths and looked at the one that he wanted to use now, he couldn't help but wish that he had implanted it sooner.

He wasn't just implanting the new system to build up their forces, but also to prepare the next generation for what might appear in the future. He had received reports months ago that they encountered creatures that could only be described as demons. He had a feeling that they were only the beginning of what's to come in the future.

The only drawback for the new curriculum was that now it would take a little longer for people to graduate the academy since the main graduation age now would be sixteen, but they would have stronger shinobi because of it and would now follow other the other shinobi villages example by having them graduate at a later age.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were at the moment Chunin since they ran out on missions almost all the time. He wasn't surprised that they were already Chunin considering the fact that they had years of experience under their belts.

Tsunade had to go to Inochi for therapy for weekly sessions to deal with her past and also to deal her hemophobia (fear of blood). The reason that she had developed her fear of blood was because of her fiancé's death when she tried to heal him and also from all the battles that she had witnessed during the Second Shinobi World War.

Her fear had stunted her abilities to heal others because if she needed to operate on someone she would merely watch from behind and let her apprentice Shizune do it while she oversaw the operation. She still had some issues, but it wasn't as serious as it was before the therapy.

He also thought about the new prophecy that Jiraiya had told him. The old one had happened after Naruto's death. Did that mean that Naruto was the child of Prophecy for the old one?

As images of Naruto appeared in his head so did images of Minato and Kushina. He then stood up and left his office threw the window. He needed to visit the graves of people that he had failed in life and hoped that they found peace in the afterlife.

**Nero**

Nero had gotten him deep into the forest and placed Caim on a nearby log. Caim let out a breath of relief, the pain that he had subsiding.

"Feeling any better?" Nero asked.

"A little, but not much," Caim stated honestly.

"Not surprising, considering that you were crucified for however long you were up there."

"This would've been my second day on that damn cross," Caim muttered darkly.

"Well at least you're of that damn thing," Nero commented

"True enough," Caim replied as her started to relax.

"Can you do me a favor and look for some people for me in town?" Caim asked.

"Sure, who are they?" Nero asked. He had planned to go into town anyway, he didn't see a problem with looking for some people.

"There are two people that you need to be on the lookout for. The first would be my mother. Her names Yukiko Tendou she has blue hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. You can tell that it's her if she has a golden necklace with a large oval shaped amber in it. If you can't find her then go outside of town and enter the forest and about a mile or two in you should find a cabin. The other is a friend of my mother's and his name is Tezuka Hongo. He is a older man and has short grey hair and silver eyes. He lives in a apartment complex on the other side of town on the third floor. Room 3-E."

"Alright I'll look for them," Nero said.

"Thanks for doing this for me. Be careful in town and don't mention me in public. If they find out that you helped me then we're both gonna have a angry mob after us that wants both of us dead," Caim warned.

"Wouldn't be the first time a angry mob wanted to kill me," Nero remarked. "You mind watching him Kurama?" Nero asked.

**"I'll watch him and protect him if it comes down to it, but what if you run into some trouble?"** Kurama asked, surprising Caim as he looked wide eyed at the small fox.

"Did that fox just talk?" Caim said, staring at Kurama wide eyed. Nero pulled Guardian out of its holster on his thigh and spun it on his finger.

"Yes the fox just talked," Nero said calmly as he placed Guardian back into its holster on his hip.

"Oh and if I were you I would call him by his name if I were you," Nero said turned around and made his way to the town, leaving Kurama and Caim alone in the forest.

**Town**

As Nero walked closer to the town he pulled his hood up over his head, hiding most of his face from view. When he entered the town he walked calmly, but he made sure to keep his eyes open and watch out in case any of the villagers tried anything. Nero's eyes darted from one spot to another and saw that some of them looked at him with suspicion while others simply ignored him.

Nero acted as if he didn't notice and placed his hand next to Guardian's handle in case he needed to pull out. The people here they reminded him of the one's in Konoha to a lesser degree, but instead of glares it was looks of suspicion.

Nero ignored them as he continued making his way to the other side of town to find the apartment complex that Tezuka lived in.

When he arrived at the apartment complex it took him a while to find the proper building since he didn't want to ask anyone where it was and have them ask why he was looking for Tezuka. If Caim trusted Tezuka and the people knew that they would probably follow him to make sure that he didn't try anything and may try to kill him because he was helping Caim.

When Nero finally found the right building he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the building and went towards the stairs and walked up the stairs to the third floor of the building. When he was on the third floor he saw at the end of the hallway room '3-E'. Nero walked toward the door and when he stood in front of the door he knocked on it. Nero heard someone walking toward the door and when it opened he saw a man in his late thirties or early forties. He had short brown hair and had some stubble around his chin and upper lip.

But what caught his attention the most was all the bandages that were wrapped on his arms and the band aid that on the side of his head and his bloody lip. Nero could see that the man had been attacked by someone or something a while ago and had a feeling that it was some of the villagers.

"You Tezuka?" Nero asked.

"Yeah I'm Tezuka and you are," the man now known as Tezuka asked.

"Nero Sparda. Caim told me you lived here," Nero replied and he saw the man's eyes widen for a second before he opened the door and let him inside the apartment.

"You know Caim?" Tezuka asked. Nero didn't miss the edge that was in his voice.

"Yeah I found him outside of town crucified to a cross," Nero explained.

"What they crucified him!" Tezuka yelled as he quickly stood up wide eyed.

"You didn't know?" Nero asked, a little surprised that he didn't know.

"Kid I just got out of the hospital a few hours ago! Some bastards yesterday jumped me and beat me in unconsciousness," Tezuka explained.

_'That would explain how he doesn't know,'_ Nero thought to himself, accepting the answer.

"He WAS crucified to a cross. I got him down and took the stakes out of his body right now he's in the woods with a friend of mine that's looking after him," Nero explained.

"If you're lying to me then you're going to regret it kid," Tezuka said as he glared at Nero, in a intimidating manner.

Nero looked at Tezuka and instead of feeling intimidated by that glare he felt relief. Nero let a small smile on his face as he looked at the man. He could see that he genuinely cared for Caim and willing to fight for him. He might not have been very strong but he was willing to fight for him and that spoke volumes about the type of man that he was and what he would do if it came down to it.

"I'm not lying old man if I were I wouldn't be here now would I," Nero replied rhetorically.

"No you wouldn't be here if that was the case. I can see it in your eyes you've lived a tough life. A life that most men twice or even three times your age would break from and want to die just so that they could be free from their pain. Yet despite all you've been through you've preserved and pressed on and for that you have my respect. And for the record kid I'm not that old. I'm only forty one for heaven's sake," Tezuka said with a small smile.

Tezuka then went over to the coat rack and put on a brown coat and a grey kangol hat over his head covering his hair from view. He then placed his hand inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a black switchblade from the pocket.

"You always carry that on you," Nero asked.

"Yeah, I've had her for years and she has served me well since I first got her," Tezuka said.

"Can you take us to Yukiko's place?" Nero asked.

"Of course I can. It's a bit of a trip, but we can make it," Tezuka told him.

"Alright then, lead the way," Nero said.

Tezuka then opened the door and the two left the apartment and made their way out of the building. They had caught the eyes of several people that watched them suspiciously from their place. They ignored the looks as they made their way to the forest. They had walked for a little over a hour when they came across a house that seemed to have been recently attacked.

"What the," Tezuka muttered as he quickly ran toward where the door should be with Nero following right behind him. The door wasn't attached to its hinges layed on the ground. When the two stood in front of the doorway they saw that the inside of the house was ransacked. There was shattered glass everywhere on the ground and bit and pieces of wood.

Tezuka made his way inside the house with Nero following right behind him. There were obvious signs of a struggle in the kitchen. He then made his way to another room in the house and saw. Unlike the hallway and the kitchen the bedroom seemed to be untouched aside from the picture that was placed down on the nightstand.

Nero grabbed the picture and saw a picture of who he guessed was Yukiko since she matched the description and a man with long black hair and amber eyes and slightly pointed ears. He was wearing a black shirt along black cloak and black pants and he had a sword next to him. The sword was a blood red double edged broadsword and had a V-shaped guard and black hilt, the pummel of the sword was a blood red demon head with horns.

Nero pulled the picture out of the frame and placed it inside of his pocket. While it might not mean anything to him it might mean something to Caim. He then looked at Tezuka and saw him pull something from underneath the bed.

Tezuka pulled the he object from underneath the bed and it was revealed that it was a box. His eyes narrowed at what was inside. Nero saw him pull out a golden necklace with a large oval shaped amber in it that matched the necklace that Caim described.

"That necklace looks just like the one Caim told me about," Nero commented as he looked at the necklace.

"What did they do," Tezuka asked himself as he looked at the necklace in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked, though he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Yukiko wouldn't leave her necklace here. It was a gift from Caim's father before he died and she wore this ever since he gave it to her. For her necklace to be here mean's something's happened to her," Tezuka explained as a cold chill went down his spine.

He wasn't the only one though as Nero grimaced at what he had said and felt a cold chill go down his spine as well.

"Damn it!" Nero cursed. "Let's head back to Caim then."

"Yeah," Tezuka said as he placed the necklace inside his pocket. "Lead the way kid."

The two then made their way back to the village as they ignored the looks of suspicion that some of the people sent their way. They tried to move as quickly as they could without bringing suspicion to themselves. If either of them had paid any attention to some of the people in the background then they would've noticed the looks of hate that some of the people sent their way or more specifically Tezuka as they started to follow the two through the crowds.

When they made they got to the other side of the village they ran as fast as they could into the forest, no longer caring if they brought attention to themselves since they were no longer inside the village.

When he was close to where he was he cupped his hands together and yelled out. "Hey Caim! Kurama! You there!"

"Nero is that you?" Caim yelled back. It was then that Kurama appeared after he passed through some bushes and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Caim is that really you!" Tezuka called out.

"Tezuka," Caim replied as he emerged from the forest. He was now wearing a red shirt along with a fresh pair of long black pants and a pair of black shoes. Nero recognized the clothes that he now wore because they were really his. He didn't mind really since he probably needed to change his clothes anyway.

"Caim is it really is you!" Tezuka said happily as he kneeled down to Caim's level and hugged him.

"Tezuka it's good to see you, but where's mom?" Caim asked.

After he said that Tezuka's face dropped and took a deep breath and sighed, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He then pulled Yukiko's necklace out of his pocket, making Caim stare at it in disbelief as he took it from.

"Caim when we arrived at your house the front door was busted down and the inside f it was ransacked. We think that some people in the village might've attacker her," Tezuka explained.

"Isn't this a surprise not only do we find the demon brat, but we also found you Tezuka," someone behind them said, making them all tense as they turned toward the source, Caim slipping his mother's necklace into his pocket.

They quickly turned around looking for the source and saw four men from the village standing across from them, all of them holding a long knife as they glared at Caim and Tezuka.

"What the hell! Where did they come from!" Nero exclaimed as he glare at the men.

"Damn it, they must've followed us!" Tezuka yelled out.

"Those bastards were among the people that had me crucified to that damn cross earlier!" Caim exclaimed as he looked at the men angrily.

"Well then this will be good for you since you can get some payback for that!" Nero exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"And I'm gonna enjoy every minute of that payback!" Caim yelled out.

"Why are you two defending him? Can't you see that he's a demon?" One of the village's questioned.

"A demon huh," Nero said as he held his arm out and Kurama burst into flames as he changed into his Devil Arm form, surprising the others except for Caim since he already saw Kurama change. Two of the glared at him, but the third started to sweat as he stared at Nero's Devil Arm.

Nero pointed Kurama at them and said. "He looks like a human to me and that's enough for me. A demon would just violently lash out and kill for simple enjoyment. Who are you to decide if he's a monster?"

"His father was a demon and that is proof enough that he is a monster," one of the villagers said as he glared at Nero.

"So his blood decides that he's a monster? Did his father ever attack you? Did he ever treat anyone as f they were scum? Or is it just because he isn't human? A person shouldn't be treated based on their blood…They should be treated based on their actions!" Nero yelled out angrily.

"Why you little shit!" One of the men yelled as he ran at Nero angrily, the other men also rushing to attack. Nero ran at one of the men and swung Kurama, the man making sure to keep his distance from Nero as he attacked him.

One of the men sloppily tried to stab Tezuka, but he dodged the blow easily as he ducked and punched the man in the jaw. The man stumbled from the blow Tezuka pulled his knife out of his pocket and quickly pressed the button, making the blade pop out. When the man tried to stab him again he dodged his blows easily, stepping from one side to the other. When he saw a opening he grabbed the man's wrist and cut his wrist, making the man hiss in pain as he then stabbed the man in the stomach. He then threw the dead man's body to the side and dodged another attack from one of the men.

Caim punched him in the stomach, making the man grunt in pain, but that didn't stop him completely. The man punched Caim in the face, making him fall onto the ground. He then rolled to the side avoiding the man's knife and punched him in the face. The man grabbed him and pinned him to the tree, pressing his forearm against his neck. As Caim struggled to breathe he pushed with all of his might against the man's arm.

While Caim was dealing the man Nero dodged the stab from one of the men and used his size and speed to his advantage and ran past the man and swung Kurama at the man head, hitting the man on the back of the head with the blunt end of Kurama, making the man pass out onto the ground unconscious. Nero then looked at Tezuka and saw him holding the two men of and then looked at Caim.

Nero saw that that the man was going to stab Caim with his knife. Nero's body quickly reacted from his past fight with demons and pulled Guardian out of its holster and pulled the trigger. Before the man could stab Caim the chakra blast flew into the man's back causing the man's chest to have a large hole and blood to splatter onto Caim's body.

Nero's eyes widened at what he had just done. He killed someone. His entire body shook as the gun slipped out of his hand. Nero's body shook as he looked at his hand. He had killed demons many times as the months, but this was the first time that he had killed a human being. He felt sick and felt like he was going to hurl. He dropped Kurama, the Devil Arm making a clanging noise when it hit the ground. Kurama then burst into flames, returning into his fox form.

The last man growled at anger at what Nero had done and charged at him as he said, "You Bastard!"

He then ran past Tezuka, running towards Nero, his eyes filled with hatred and the intent to kill the silver hared half demon.

Caim stared at Nero and when he heard the man's war cry and saw that he was charging at Nero he quickly stood up and ran at the man. Before the man could attack Nero, Caim had tackled the man into a tree.

Kurama quickly turned around and ran the man with narrowed eyes. The man punched Caim and tried to get him off of him. It was then that Kurama appeared and bit on to the man's next. The man screamed out in pain as the fox demon mauled the man's neck.

When he was sure that the man was dead he stopped and turned towards Nero, Caim doing the same. When he looked at the young half demon he saw that he looked very green and then barfed onto the ground. Kurama then walked toward him, going to comfort the young half demon, because of his first kill. When Nero was done puking he wiped what puke he had around his mouth. It was then that he felt a paw on his thigh and saw Kurama.

**"Nero it's alright, you did what you needed to do,"** Kurama told him.

"I saved Caim, but I killed man to do it Kurama," Nero told him.

**"It was him or Caim. If you didn't kill him then he would've killed Caim,"** Kurama answered

"Maybe, but there could'-" Nero

**"Did you enjoy it?"** Kurama asked, interrupting Nero.

"No I didn't enjoy it. I don't want to do something like that again!" Nero answered hotly.

**"It's good that you didn't enjoy it. Killing is wrong and is never supposed to easy, but sometimes one must kill to protect those they hold close to them. If you had to make a choice between killing that man and saving Caim or wounding him and letting Caim die which would you choose? Would you choose the lesser of two evils and killing a would be murder and protecting a innocent person. Or would you choose to wound the man and let Caim die in the process?" **Kurama asked.

Nero was quiet as he took in what Kurama said. He had taken a life, but it was the lesser of two evils that he had to choose. He could've wounded him, but then Caim might've died because he didn't go for the kill. He couldn't shoot him in the hand, while he has been practicing with Guardian for almost a year now he wasn't that good of a shot yet. He could've shot him in the shoulder, but there was still a chance that he would be able to

Caim was also quiet as he thought over Kurama's words. Ever since he first Nero his life had been changing. Nero had done nothing but help him even though he was a stranger and saved him from people that wanted him dead. If Nero hadn't used his weapon on the man then he could've died because of it.

**"Your ancestor Sparda killed his own kind to protect others, even though he knew that it would brand him a traitor in their eyes, but he did it anyway because he believed that it was the right thing to do. He didn't care about what people thought about him because he did what he believed in. You had killed a human to save someone that much is true. But you did it for the right reasons you. You did it to protect someone." **

"I had killed him and it'll probably haunt me for the rest of my life that I won't deny. But I will also remember that because of that action I had saved someone because it. If it comes down to me having to kill others to save innocent people then I'll do it." Nero said as tears went down his eyes and his Devil Bringer glowed brightly underneath its sleeve. Nero then looked down at the Devil Bringer and pulled the sleeve and glove off of its cover revealing it to everyone there.

"I don't care what other people will think of me. Whether people think of me as a monster or not I won't care. I'll do what I believe is the right thing to do. Even if it means making people see me as the devil himself!" Nero declared. He then raised his demonic arm in front of him and clenched his fist, causing it to glow even brighter at his declaration.

Kurama looked at Nero and even though it couldn't be seen because of his fox form he was smiling at him. Nero was growing into a fine young man. He was growing stronger learning the difference between right and wrong and learning that sometimes one must commit evil for the greater good of others. He couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Tezuka tipped his hat in approval of the kid. He didn't like that someone so young had to take another's life but he understood the difference between killing, blindly, and for personal enjoyment then those that kill to protect others like soldiers do in times of war. He wouldn't hold that man's death over his head and call it wrong when he did it to protect someone.

**"There is also something else that you need to know it involves Caim,"** Kurama said, motioning his head towards Caim and surprising them.

Tezuaka just blinked as he stared at Kurama. He then turned to Nero and Caim and said, "Did that fox just talk?"

Kurama's eye started to twitch as he exclaimed **"Yes I can freaking talk! Get over it you over grown primates!"**

"What do you mean?" Nero asked as he rubbed his arm over his mouth.

Kurama took several deep breathes, trying to calm down. When he was finished calming down he cleared his throat and explained, **"I figured out why they were trying to kill him and why the stakes burned your hand when you were removing them."**

"Wait if they were coated in holy water and burned me when I was just touching then do you mean that he's like me?" Nero asked.

**"Yes I'm sure of it. I had suspected the possibility when you removed the stakes from his body but I was sure of it after I sniffed him to get his scent while you went into that town. He's like you Nero. He's a half demon," **Kurama answered.

Everyone's eyes immediately widened after they heard that as they stared at Kurama in surprise.

**"His scent it's familiar to me, but I can't say for sure who his father is," **Kurama said. He knew that scent was familiar, but he couldn't place the demon that had this scent.

"My old man was a demon," Caim said to himself.

"Well that's a surprise I always knew that Modeus was different, but I never thought that he was THAT different," Tezuka commented.

**"Modeus! That's his father!"** Kurama exclaimed with wide eye.

"Kurama who's Modeus?" Nero asked, wondering why the name got such a reaction out of Kurama.

**"Modeus is a very old demon that existed during Sparda's time. He was once Sparda's student along with his brother Baul. Sparda had apparently left his power and as some have said that he also inherited Sparda's true will. They were Sparda's students and soon became demon lords under his tutelage. They trained together with Sparda until he rebelled against Mundus and left for the Human World," **Kurama explained.

"So I'm the son of a demon," Caim said to himself.

"Apparently so, we're similar to each other but at the same time we're different. You're the son of a demon while I'm descended of one," Nero told him.

"What's the difference?" Caim asked, not really seeing a difference between the two.

"The demonic blood inside of me was diluted by all of my human ancestors so it got to the point where it was almost gone. I got so angry one day that I guess I taped into Kurama's chakra and it charged up the demonic blood inside of me," Nero said. They had never really figured out if that was what really happened to awaken his ancestor's blood, but they guessed that it was probably that.

"Well doesn't matter to me," Tezuka said as he placed a hand on Caim shoulder surprising the young half demon. "To me your still Caim and no matter what Modus was won't change that to me."

Caim stared at Tezuka for a minute until tears started to gather around the corner of his eyes. He then tackled Tezuka and hugged him as tightly as he could. Tezuka was a little surprised but then smiled as he returned the hug.

After they hugged each other Tezuka went to the unconscious men and felt his neck for a pulse, when he felt a pulse he was slightly relieved. While he wanted to kill the man for his attempt to kill them they needed at least one of them alive so that they could get some answers. When he saw the man staring to come around he gripped his knife just in case the man tried something.

"Good your awake finally I can get some answers," Tezuka said as he held his switchblade against the man's neck.

As Tezuka started to interrogate the man, Caim saw one of the dead villager's knives and picked it up. He looked at the blade in his hand and saw his reflection in it. He then looked back at the man ad glared at him as he began to walk toward them, and unknown to him his grip began to tighten on the knife.

"Listen we want some answers and you can give us them, we want to know to Yukiko Tendou," Tezuka said.

"You want to know what we did to Yukiko," the man said.

"What did you do to her!" Caim roared as he moved in front of the man and lifted the knife, ready to stab the man's head if he didn't get a answer.

"We killed her for loving that monster and after she was executed we gave her a proper burial and placed holy water on her coffin at her grave spot," the man explained.

"You buried her?" Caim asked in a unbelieving tone.

"She may have betrayed the village by falling in love with that demon, but we will not deny her a proper burial," the man said.

Caim wanted to kill the man and all that were responsible for what they did. Before he could do anything Caim felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and saw Nero looking at him with a frown and saw Tezuka looking at him with a frown as well. Tezuka then shook his head, knowing what Caim was thinking about doing. Caim then reluctantly dropped the knife onto the ground.

If he killed him he wouldn't be doing it to protect others. He would be doing it out of vengeance.

If he killed the man then that wouldn't make him any better then those that had taken his mother from him. He then gave Guardian back Nero and then turned back to the man and glared at him as fire started to gather around his fist. He then punched the man as hard as he could, knocking the man out cold. He then turned toward Nero and Tezuka and said. "Let's go to the graveyard."

The way that Caim had said it left no room for argument. Tezuka sighed and said. "Alright let's move, before it gets to dark out and we can't look."

"Lead the way guys," Nero said as he hefted his bag over his shoulder. The others didn't need any other encouragement as they quickly ran toward the direction off the graveyard, Nero following them.

It took them a half hour at most when they arrived at the graveyard, they had used the forest to get to the graveyard since they didn't want to risk any of the other villagers attacking them. When they arrived at the graveyard Tezuka was breathing heavily, using the fence for support.

"We're here," Tezuka said as he opened the gate.

"Any idea where they might've buried her?" Nero asked as he stepped into the graveyard.

"No idea," Tezuka commented as he looked at the graves, none of them were Yukiko's.

"It doesn't matter we'll just split up and look around, it's got to here somewhere. When we find it we'll just call the others," Caim said, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright, just be careful, in case some more of those people followed us," Tezuka said, Caim nodding his head in agreement. He then ran off in one and Tezuka went another way. Nero then made his in the other direction, looking at graves as he passed by them.

Nero's eyes kept darting from place to place, looking at the names on the graves. As he looked at the grave's he couldn't help, but wonder if the man was really telling the truth. If he had died in Konoha the Hokage and a few people in Konoha would attend his funeral and he had no doubt that people the there would defile his grave and leave his rotting corpse out in the woods for the vultures or the maggots to eat.

As Nero made his way deeper and deeper into the graveyard he saw a grave with a large cross and walked toward it, having a feeling that this might be the grave that they were looking for. The name on the grave said Yukiko Tendou.

"Found it," Nero muttered to himself. He then turned around and called out. "Guys I found it!"

The others quickly raced toward him and when they arrived they all looked at Nero and then at the large cross that said Yukiko's name.

"Yukiko," Tezuka said to himself as tears began to gather around the edge of his eyes.

Caim looked at the grave and tears immediately gather around his eyes and quickly poured down his cheeks as he looked at his mother's grave.

"It's not fair," Caim said to himself. He then got down onto his knees and his tears started to hit the ground.

"It's not fair!" Caim yelled in a sad yet angry tone.

"Why did she have to die! She just loved my father and she had to die because she loved him! Damn them! Damn them all to hell!" Caim yelled as he began to bang fist onto the ground repeatedly. As he banged his fist onto the ground fire began to appear around his arms.

Neither Nero or Tezuka tried to calm him down, thinking that it would be best for him to let it all out now rather then later. They both watched with somber expressions as Caim angrily banged the ground with his fist.

Nero didn't know what to say since he didn't really understand Caim's pain. He had never lost anyone important to him, but he did understand the pain of loneliness. Nero had never really known Minato and Kushina and had never really felt any sadness to hear that they were dead. He respected them, but held no real love for either of them. He respected Kushina for her willingness to sacrifice herself to protect her child and he didn't hold any real hatred toward her, but he didn't lover her either. The bond that once existed between him and Kushina was never nurtured to the point that he could never trolley care for her due to her death.

Minato on the other hand was a different case.

He respected Minato for protecting his home and doing the ultimate sacrifice that a person could make, but also hated him for what he had to go through because of him deciding to be selfless and giving his own life up when he could've let Jiraiya or Sarutobi who begged him to let them do it in his place. He had chosen to let others

He might've been a hero and saved thousands of lives, but he also damned him in the process. How could he truly love a man and call him father after all the hell that he went through because of him and his foolish?

He couldn't.

The scars that he barred because of him were not only mental, but were physical as well for a short period of time. Kurama had healed his body before his change and made sure that his body would recover from the most severe of injuries. The scars might've been gone, but he still remembered the pain that they inflicted on him.

People would always remember the pain that they have gone through, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional pain. They would always remember the pain that they have gone through and nothing could change that.

Tezuka then walked up to Caim and placed his hand on his shoulder and said. "It's okay Caim. Let it all out."

Caim nodded his head and screamed out in agony as tears started to pour out of his eyes and drop onto the ground. Nero closed his eyes as he listened to Caim's screams as images of his own screams of anger a year ago appeared in mind. Knowing that just like he was with Konoha, Caim has had enough of this village and for what they have done to him an d taken from him and would be leaving it soon.

**A Hour Later**

"So you're leaving the village to Tezuka?" Caim asked, having calmed down from his sadness awhile ago. He also had a grey bag next to him. He had decided after his screaming earlier that he would leave the village and go with Nero.

"Yeah you and your mother we're the only reason I stayed in the first place. If it weren't for you two I would've left it a long time ago," Tezuka answered as he looked at the two kids in front of him.

"So old man what are you going to do after you leave this place?" Nero asked, wondering what the man would do after he left the village.

"I'm going to travel and see the world like I did when I was younger. Meet up with a couple friends of mine and reconnect with them," Tezuka said with a content smile.

"You know the world is pretty dangerous. You don't only have to worry about ninja but you also got to worry about demons nowadays old timer. You think you can take them on?" Nero asked with a smirk.

"Hey I didn't get this far in life by my good looks you know," Tezuka said with a smirk as he pulled out a different switchblade from his pocket.

"That's not the same knife that you had before," Nero noticed as he looked at the knife. The switchblade that he now had had a simple brown handle with gold along the top and near the bottom of it and had well sized silver blade.

"Your right I bought it in town before I came to see you guys off," Tezuka said as he placed the brown switchblade in his pocket and pulled out the black one and held it out for Caim to take.

"Caim consider it a going away," Tezuka said with a smile.

Caim stared at the black knife in Tezuka's hand and then quickly closed Tezuka's hand around the knife.

"Tezuka I can't take this," Caim said.

"Nonsense kid it's going to be a while before we meet each other again and this way you'll have something to remember me by," Tezuka said as he opened Caim's hand and placed the knife on his hand and closed Caim's hand around it.

"Are you sure I can have this? I mean you've had her for years and now you're giving her to me."

"She served me well and know that no matter where ever you go in life that I will always be cheering you on every step of the way," Tezuka said as he placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"You're gonna need something else aside from that knife to fight with considering what we might come across. I'll teach you how to use Guardian later on," Nero said, Caim nodding his head in understanding.

Tezuka then hefted his bag on his shoulder and said. "Well I guess this is the part that I say goodbye. Just know you two that no matter how long it's been since we last saw each other I'll always be your friend."

He then turned around and began walking away from them. Before he left he looked over his shoulder and waved at them in goodbye with a smile on his face.

Caim had a few tears traveling down his eyes as he watched the man he could call the closest thing that he had to a father walk onward.

"You alright?" Nero asked.

"Yeah let's just move on," Caim said as he turned away from them heading toward the nearest town in the opposite direction with Nero soon following him in silence.

Caim never once looked back at the place that he was leaving behind as he fiddled with the amber necklace around his neck as he walked down the road.

* * *

**So here's Nero's first companion. And yes Tezuka is the Morrison of the story. Will this be the last time we hear (or Ead as the case may be) about Kawara Gai the answer to that is no it will re appear later on in the story.**

**In a way this chapter showed just what human's could do and the evil that they can do along with the good in a way in my opinion. Don't flail me alive if you think otherwise.**

**Also this story will have a grey Naru/Nero.**

**So far this story is mainly a Naruto/Devil My Cry Crossover.**

**And it will have elements from Bleach and and some certain books from Nier. I'm probably gong to add some other elements, but they probably won't appear until the time skip.**

**Yes Caim is Modeus's son. I always like Modeus from the DMC anime and decided i would include him. So Ignore the Anime people and done' burn me about Modeus being alive. I thought why not since it was said in the anime that he had inherited Sparda's true will. We will also find out later on in the story about what happened to Modeus.**

**Anyway i hope that this chapter fulfiled your desire with a update for now.**

**Last thing on my profile will be a pole for **

**Anyway i hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth and a True Test

**Demon of the Plains: Thank you? Not really sure how to take that so i'll take that as a compliment.**

**13thantaos: Of course there is going to be a chapter five.**

**Godzetsu666: Ask and you shall receive in the future.**

**Xenos Chaos King: You are one of the few you submit Devil Arm Ideas and Devil and for that I thank you. I tell everyone to not be shy and there shy about it.**

**Exalted Demi-Soul: Yup there growing.**

**mephistopheles: Thank you and there's a reason for that well two actually. The first was because i really enjoyed writing them. And the second is that it really helps me think about what to do for my other stories when i have a writers block. I hope you can ****understand now.**

**Aedwin: ? What review? o_O (Raised Eyebrow)**

**Akuma-Heika: You got the Drakengard reference! And thank you for the compliment and for pointing out my errors it really help you know.**

**ultima-owner: True words. True words man.**

**Shattering: Don't worry i won't abandon my fics.**

**newbrotherhood: Two things, One is that some of them have committed suicide and the others are still alive and there a reason for that. I have something... special in mind for them. (Insert a grin that would creep the hell out of Kurama, Nero, Caim, the Death God, and Hazama from Blazblue proud.)**

**Jebest4781: I leave that up to the peaps. You'll see what i mean at the bottom. And Caim will when he's older, but at the moment no. He will get his father's swords. And yes Satsuki will get Alastor.**

**Rikudo Naruto: Arigato.**

* * *

**I'm really happy now everyo****ne. The reason why is i'm done with my Junior year in highschool i'm now on summer break.**

**For starters I got to say i'm surprised no one commented on the foreshadowing in the last chapter.**

**I tried posting this yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't access my account.**

* * *

**Second is that i would've had this done faster, but i have taken a more proactive approach to my own personal stories. ****Not Fanfiction.**

**I mean my OWN ORIGINAL story ideas. I hope you all understand and won't flame me alive.**

* * *

**To me this chapter is decent, but either way onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Truth and a True Test**

It was the next morning, a day since they left Kawara Gai. It was early in the morning and right now Nero and Caim sat around a campfire that they had built and used a small fire Jutsu to light it to cook their breakfast. Kurama was currently inside Nero's mind relaxing and deciding to let the two be alone for now. As Nero cooked the rabbits that they caught earlier Caim kept fiddling with his mother's necklace. When he was finished setting the rabbits he looked at Caim and saw the miserable look on his face. He then remembered something as he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the picture that he took from Caim's house.

"Hey Caim," Nero called out, getting his friend's attention. "Back at your house before we met back up I grabbed something from your house," Nero said as he held the picture out for him to take.

Caim took the picture from Nero and looked at it. Tear started to appear around his eyes and for a moment Nero thought that he shouldn't have done it. Caim then smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Nero then walked over to him and looked over his shoulder and looked at the picture. Yukio looked beautiful in it, with the bright smile on her face and the love in her eyes as she looked at Modeus, it was obvious to anyone that she loved him. When he looked at Modeus he could easily tell that he held the same feelings for Yukiko and was Caim's father. They both had the same eyes amber eyes and the same dark hair color.

"You look like him," Nero commented.

"Yeah I do," Caim replied as he looked at Modeus.

"So… you didn't know that he was a demon?" Nero asked.

"No I didn't, but I think mom knew. I don't really remember him, I only have some foggy memories from when I was little about him," Caim explained sadly.

Nero seeing that they were touching a depressing subject, decided that it would be best if they changed the subject.

"Okay enough depressing stuff. Its time you learn how to use Guardian and before you can do that you have to meditate," Nero explained.

"Why? Don't you just aim and pull this thing here?" Caim asked, pointing at the trigger. He had figured that it was similar to a crossbow, but wondered what Nero used for ammunition.

"No, and for the record that's called the trigger and this is a gun. Unlike a bow or crossbow where you have to load it with bolts or arrows you instead pour your chakra into it. If a person can't pour there chakra into it then it's no better than a club," Nero explained.

"So I just meditate and I'll be able to use it then?" Caim asked.

"No you also need to learn how to control and pour your chakra into an object."

"Alright," Caim said as he got into a meditate position and closed his eyes.

Nero sighed as be began to pull several things out of his pack and cooked them and placed a pot over the fire and added several ingredients to it.

He would need to ask Kurama if he knew any sealing techniques so that they wouldn't have to constantly carry all of their stuff around.

Caim mediated in place, trying to unlock his chakra. As he mediated he was almost at the point between falling asleep and meditating when he felt something, he felt something inside of waking up, spreading throughout his body. He never felt so alive.

He had unlocked his chakra.

Nero turned toward the source of the sudden burst of and smirked as he placed several more ingredients into the pot.

"Congratulations you did it faster then I thought you could," Nero said as he stirred the small pot.

"Nothing really. It's a good thing were young otherwise it would've taken you longer to do it.

"Why do you say that?" Caim asked curiously.

"You see the reason why ninja unlock their chakra at such a young age is because their reserves are still growing and it's easier to unlock their chakra. Think of it like a muscle if it helps," Nero told them as he sipped the soup.

"So if I was older then it would be harder to unlock my chakra?" Caim asked.

"Exactly," Nero said as he took another sip of the soup. He then pulled out several small bowls and poured the soup into it and gave one to Caim, both of them eating the hot soup.

When they were finished eating their food they packed up their and moved on to the next town. Along the way Nero had taught Caim how to channel chakra to items or specific parts of his body. As they made their way to the next town Caim had managed to be able to do it and pulled the trigger as he held it up towards the sky in celebration.

**Konoha**

In the Uchiha Compound Satsuki was wearing a black shirt and white shorts as she swung a wooden sword at a wooden dummy. Itachi was leaning against a tree as he watched her strike the dummy with her wooden sword. She asked him to help train her a few weeks ago to learn how to use a wooden sword after he helped her learn how to properly use the Sharingan.

He had taught her how to use the Sharingan and Mikoto had helped her as well. They had taught her to not always rely on it to help her and to only use it when she truly needed it right now since her reserves still needed to grow.

When Satsuki started to breathe heavily and stop swinging her wooden sword Itachi walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Satsuki I think it's time that you took a break."

"I can't stop Itachi. I need to become stronger if I'm going to become the Hokage. I promised Naruto that I would become the Hokage for him," Satsuki said.

"While it's true that you have to be strong in order to become the Hokage there are other factors that will decide if you're going to be the Hokage as well. Your experience and how you act around your comrades as well. You might be the strongest person in the village, but if your comrades and the people fear you then you will never become the Hokage," Itachi said.

"To be the Hokage isn't for someone that is faint of heart and not for someone that doesn't love the village. Everything that involves the inside of the village from the smallest civilian to the largest will be under your jurisdiction. Every decision that you make as the Hokage won't just affect you, but also everyone and everything inside the village as well." Itachi said as he keeled down to Satsuki's level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is also the military. You are in command of all of the village's military forces. They all must obey you and they all will follow your orders even to the death to protect what they love. You will be sending them on missions and you need to know what team specializes in what area as well as what team is better prepared for the mission. You need to know the strengths and weaknesses of every team as you will control how teams are made. This is very important Satsuki because all of their live rest on your shoulders. If you mess up and send the wrong team in the wrong situation then good men and women will die because of your foul-up. You may have to order some ninja on missions that you know are more like suicides missions if it is necessary. You _will_ eventually mess up and the deaths of your comrades will be on your hands, everyone messes up at times when they are the leader Satsuki even I have and even then you must persevere and not let the loss of life keep you from leading the village." Itachi said to her as he looked into Satsuki's eyes.

Satsuki stared into her brother's eyes and was surprised to see the pain that was in them. This was one of the few times that her brother had let down the walls that hid his pain and allowed others to see how he felt. It reminded her that while he was a prodigy in the village he was still human and could mess up just like anyone else could.

"Satsuki are you absolutely sure that you want to be the Hokage even after all that I have told you about the position and your duties if you do become it?" Itachi asked.

Did she truly want to be the Hokage? As she thought about it an image of Naruto smiling at her and saying that he would be the Hokage one day appeared in head. She smile at the memory as she made her decision.

She then looked at Itachi with a determined look on her face and said, "I said I would be the Hokage one day and I will be the Hokage not just for Naruto, but also to protect the people I love I might not like the villagers too much for what they did to Naruto, but I won't be like them and take my anger out on them," Satsuki proclaimed.

Itachi stared at his sister as a small smile formed on his face. Satsuki was surprised to see her brother smile since she had only seen him He then ruffled her hair affectionately and said. "As long as you follow that then one day you will be the Hokage."

Satsuki smiled at her brother's words and felt a sense of joy run through her, since her brother believed that she could become the Hokage one day.

**With Nero a Few Days Later**

Nero and Caim were getting close to the next town and Caim would practice with Guardian, shooting at trees and other targets as they walked, however his shots were…decent at best. He wasn't surprised about that though since his shots were just as bad when his first started using Guardian as well. It would take him a few weeks before he could use it like he could in the heat of battle. While he could hit the side of a barn he would have a lot of trouble hitting a small target from a distance.

Nero had also asked Kurama if he knew any sealing techniques that would allow them to store their supplies without having to feel the weight of it all. Kurama had told him about a storage technique that they could use without feeling the weight of all of their supplies and all they needed was some ink and a scroll. Before Kurama would actually let Nero buy the items needed for the technique he would make him practice in his mindscape where he would personally oversee Nero's work and make sure he didn't screw up since one wrong line on the seal meant that it wouldn't work.

After he did manage to get it up to the point that Kurama felt that he was good enough he had them buy the ink and the scroll and write the seal, after that he placed a object over the seal and applied chakra to it causing the item to go into the seal. Needless to say Nero very happy because now it was so much easier for them to get around now since they no longer needed to actually carry anything since they just needed to place it inside of the scroll.

Nero had made sure that Caim knew what he needed to know such as the Demons, the Devils, and the Devil Arms. Nero had also taught him how to fight hand to hand if he ever lost his weapon the heat of battle. Caim would get his ass kicked because of Nero's strength and would be sore afterwards, but in the end it made him stronger since he was getting a higher pain tolerance.

In a way they were student and master, with Nero as the master and Caim as the student.

As they made their way to the next town they were blinded by a bright light coming off of Nero's Devil Bringer.

"I didn't know your arm did that," Caim said as he stared at Nero's glowing arm.

"I didn't know it could do that either," Nero said as he stared at his demonic arm.

They then heard the trees being moved and others bending and cracking falling down onto the ground. They turned toward the direction and they immediately tensed at what they saw.

The demon was large at least twice the size of the average man and was very muscular and large. It had dark maroon skin that showed through the armor that is wore and light purple scaled head with amber eyes and ram horns on its head. He wore large spiked pauldrons on his shoulders and he had large clawed armored gauntlets on his hands and armored boots on his feet. He wore a brown loincloth and had a sinister looking skull with ram horns on his chest. In his hand he had a large thick sword that was slightly rounded at the top where the point of the sword should be and had two spikes on both sides of the sword and had a white cloth wrapped around the handle of the sword.

"**So the rumors are true. The blood of Sparda does still exist in the Human World,"** the demon said as it glared at Nero. Nero glared back at the demon as Kurama burst into flames and reappeared in a burst of flames in his hand.

"Yeah the blood Sparda still exists and it's kicking ass and taking names," Nero said as he glared at the demon.

"**So the son of Modeus still exists as well. I had thought Baul had killed you as well,"** the demon said as he glared the large demon.

"Baul?" Caim questioned.

"**Indeed he is the one that had 'dealt' with Modeus. I did not truly believe that Baul would actually go through his orders, but he had proved me wrong."**

"He killed him," Caim said. When he was younger he would sometimes see his mother look at the very same picture that Nero gave him. He had often thought that his father had simply walked out on them, but now he knew the truth of what really happened to his father. He had been killed.

By his own brother.

That explained it all to them. The reason that Caim was treated as a monster by some of the villagers was because some of them had seen Modeus change into his demon form when he fought Baul. When they returned to the village they must've told everyone what they saw and how Modeus was really a demon in a human form.

"**At least he died with honor. In his final hour he didn't run away. He had embraced it and fought like a true warrior and fought with a will that resembled Sparda's own,"** the demon said in respect.

"**It's a shame that Modeus had died. He would still be alive if he didn't fall for that human whore."**

**(Play (BlazBlue) Ragna's theme Rebellion. ((I prefer Lyrics, but you can go either way.)**

"SHUT UP!" Caim roared angrily as he pulled Guardian and the knife Tezuka had gave him out from their respective holsters and held them in his hands as he charged at the demon.

Caim focused chakra through his body into Guardian and pulled the trigger several times. The chakra blasts collided with the armor on its body as if they were nothing more then flies to it.

"Caim stop!" Nero yelled. He then cursed under his breath and ran at the demon.

The demon let out a roar and swung his sword at them. Nero and Caim easily cut through several trees as if they were nothing more than paper to him.

'_If either of us were on the receiving end of that attack we'd be dead,' _Nero thought.

The demon turned toward Caim and swung his sword onto the ground. Caim moved to the left, dodging the sword as he kept firing. As he fired at the demon he had a angry look on his face that was almost feral in appearance. He was so angry that the demon had insulted his mother and what he had learned about his father that the only thing that mattered to him at the moment was the demon's demise.

Caim then ran towards the demon to get a better shot at the demon. As the chakra blasts collided with its body the demon was getting rather annoyed since the blasts were like bee stings to it. The demon hissed as the blasts collided with its body and before Caim could react the demon kicked him as if he were a ball and he flew through the air toward a tree and grunted when he collided with it.

Nero quickly looked at Caim and saw that he shakily stood up as he shook his head. Nero breathed a sigh of relief and the n turned back to the demon and saw that he had swung his sword at him. Nero quickly blocked the sword with Kurama and was quickly forced to his knees. The demon was about to swing his sword again, but before he could several chakra blasts collided with its upper chest and one at its head. The demon looked toward where the blasts were coming from and saw Caim holding Guardian as he pulled the trigger several more times, firing blast after blast at its head, though most of his shots missed and had hit its chest, annoying the demon.

Nero took the opportunity that Caim had gave him and quickly stood up and swung Kurama at the demon's leg and then quickly turned around and sliced through his other leg. The demon let out a roar of pain as his legs gave out on his him, dropping his sword in the process. Nero swung Kurama again, hoping to end the fight there, but the demon had quickly turned on it back and moved its armored hand into the way. Kurama had pierced its gauntlet and had gone through the other side of its hand, but it only had slightly gone through his hand, only a inch or two at best, nowhere near enough to kill it if Nero had tried to pierce its chest through its hand.

Nero tried to pull Kurama out of its hand, but the demon had grabbed the top of the blade with its other hand to try and pull Nero toward him.

As the demon tried to prevent Nero from doing anymore damage and pull him toward it. Caim quickly rushed toward its head and stabbed the knife into the demon's head making it scream out in pain as blood seeped through the knife. The demon's roar of pain grew when Caim twisted the knife in its place in his eye socket, making the knife go deeper. He then pulled the knife out of its eye socket and quickly stabbed it in the other eye. He repeated the pattern several times, each time the demon screaming out in pain less.

When Caim had stopped stabbing its head, the demon let out a low moan, and then went limp on the ground, dead as blood poured from its body.

**(End Song)**

Nero moved the large hand that the demon had on top of Kurama and then placed his foot on the demon's hand and pulled Kurama's bloody blade out of its hand.

Caim looked at where the large sword was on the ground grabbed the handle of the demonic sword. To his surprise the sword started to glow, as the glow faded away he hefted the sword onto his shoulder and did a few practice swings. It was heavy and he could barely swing the demonic sword, but they needed the sword.

Not only was it stronger then any sword they could get, but also because the sword would be very useful later on. They might not have the strength that they need to use the sword at its best like the demon, but it would still be a useful weapon that they could use in the future. It was then that a name entered his mind.

'_Vendetta?' _Caim thought. He then looked at the large sword on his shoulder and thought. _'Is that your name? Vendetta.'_

The word appeared in his head again, as if confirming that it was its name. _'Vendetta, not a bad name.'_

After that he remembered what the demon had said about Baul. His uncle. The mere thought of that man being related to him made his blood boil. He was the one that had not only killed his father but in a way was indirectly responsible for the hell that he went through and for his mother's death.

The reason why he blamed Baul was because he was the one that had forced his father to fight in his demon form and because of that others had saw him as a monster, waiting to kill others for his enjoyment.

Nero turned toward Caim and saw the thoughtful look on his face. Nero walked toward him as Kurama turned into his fox form, appearing next to Nero as he walked toward Caim.

"So now we know what happened to your father," Nero said.

"Yeah he was killed," Caim said, his grip tightening on his sword and his knuckles turning white.

"**By his own brother. I must admit I never thought that Baul would kill his own brother,"** Kurama said, finishing the statement.

Caim if you're going to get revenge let me tell you something first," Nero said.

"Nero if you're going to tell me to just let it go then just stop talking right now. I need to do this," Caim said adamantly.

"Why would I do that? I'm not going to stop you," Nero said, surprising Caim.

"You aren't?" Caim said incredulously.

"No I won't stop you. I can see it in your eyes that you need to do this, just don't let it consume you and be your only reason to exist," Nero said.

"I won't. I promise," Caim said. "And besides not like I can beat him now anyways. Besides I need to get stronger if I want to use this sword anyways."

"**There is a way to get stronger without exercising or waiting for your bodies to grow. Kushina learned it from Tsunade and would use it to enhance her strength when she fought enemy ninja and also when she caught a pervert trying to peep on them in the hot springs,"** Kurama said. He then gulped as he remembered a time that a pervert other than Jiraiya tried to peep on the woman in the hot springs. The poor bastard lost his balls that day when Kushina kicked him down there with the very same technique that he just told him.

Caim whistled at that, impressed that there was such a technique. "You know if chakra allows a person to be able to do stuff like that I wish I learned it months ago. So how do we do it?" Caim asked.

"**In order to use it the user needs to focus their chakra into their hands and feet and release it with almost pinpoint timing."**

"So how come Nero can use you in your… Devil Arm form? I doubt your light as a feather in that form ands since he seems just as surprised that I am that a technique to enhance a person's strength exists."

"**It's because of his demonic strength. The only reason that you can lift that sword right now is because of your demonic strength, unlike Nero's your muscles aren't as refined which means that they aren't as strong as his. Not only that, but his ****Devil Bringer**** is physical manifestation of his demonic power, making him stronger than he should be."**

Kurama I've been meaning to ask how come my arm glowed before that demon attacked us? It's never done that before," Nero said.

"**It's most likely because you have gotten stronger. Some Demons and Devils unlock more of their abilities as they get older and grow stronger,"** Kurama explained.

Nero nodded accepting the answer and then asked eagerly. "So when do we start learning how to enhance our strength?"

He was eager to learn how to do it. If he could learn how to use this then when he used it his attacks would be even stronger and maybe on par with the demon that they just killed when he used Vendetta.

"**Before either of you could learn how to use it you need to refine your chakra control, in order to use it you need precise chakra control," **Kurama told them.

"Damn and here I was excited to learn how to be able cause a crater with just my fist and use this big sword," Caim said.

Nero looked toward the setting sun and sighed. "Alright let's head to the village."

"**I'll teach you both the chakra control exercises tomorrow, for now we should continue to the next village,"** Kurama said. Fire surrounded his form and when it dissipated he was no longer there. Nero could feel Kurama's presence in his mind and began walking toward the village.

"Wait what are we going to do about Vendetta because I refuse to carry this all over the place," Caim said. He had a hard enough time with this sword on his back, he wouldn't make it to the village if he had to carry it everywhere they go.

"Just thing about it going away and it'll go away," Nero explained.

Caim closed his eyes as he thought about Vendetta disappearing. Vendetta disappeared in red light and a red light appeared around his forearm. When the light vanished on his arm it now said 'Vendetta' and had barbed wire that led to two spikes on both ends of the word.

"That's so cool," Caim said amazed by what just happened to the demonic weapon.

"Yeah it's as if you get a tattoo without the ink, the needles, and the pain," Nero commented with a smirk on his face. They then continued on their way to the village, despite what Caim had learned he had felt somewhat happy that he learned the truth about what happened to his father and he would make that Baul would pay for what he had done.

* * *

**The demon's appearance is basically the Phantom General from the first Darksiders.**

**And yes the same Vendetta form Devil May Cry 2.**

** Before people think Nero's going to become a seal master no he's not he just in it for the storage techniques since who the hell would want to carry all of their stuff with them on their packs when they could just place it in a scroll. **

**Bet you all weren't expecting Baul to be Modeus's killer now were you. And the reaso****n that the villager's treated Caim as they did.**

**Oh yeah just telling everyone incase they had trouble imaging Caim. He basically looks like Modeus except less elvish looking and has amber eyes.**

**I have a poll on my profile concerning rebellion. Check it out and help decide the fate of one of the blades of Sparda.**

**Next chapter will feature Nero's second companion and a year time skip. **

**I will NOT tolerate flamers so if you're flame then just stop and GO. To you it may be stupid, but to others they probably enjoy and i don't want to hear people flamming my own story for their own reasons. Their is a difference between Constructive Criticism AND Flamming. Learn it.**

**The reason i did that is because of a flammer that i got last chapter that didn't particularly like this story. You don't have to read it if you don't like it people.**

**Now if want leave a review.**


End file.
